Guardian Angel
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Chris runs into a bad situation and a 'Guardian Angel' helps to save his life.
1. Chapter 1

Author---Winnie

Type-----old west

Rating---Strong T-language and violence

Character—Chris Larabee, the seven

Disclaimers---Oh, hell, guess you found me out cause they keep telling me they're not

mine. No copyright infringement intended and no profit was made from the writing of this story.

Comments---This story was written for Kathy's birthday. Sorry it's late, but it just didn't

want to end. Feedback always welcome.

**GUARDIAN ANGEL!!**

Chris Larabee smiled contentedly as he mounted Pony. Home was still a day's ride to the north, yet he could feel the pull of his friends already. Somehow, over the last two years he'd come to think of the town as home and the six men he rode with as family. The little piece of heaven he owned an hour's ride from town was something he'd grown fond of. Putting a little of himself into each new addition. He sighed contentedly as he rode out of the canyon and into the open expanse of desert. He breathed deeply of the strong scent of desert wildflowers and began the journey home.

The hot sun continued it's trek across the clear blue skies and Chris reached for his canteen. He pulled the lid from it and tilted upwards, closing his eyes to ward off the blinding rays emanating from the brilliant orb overhead. He pulled the canteen away from his mouth and swiped at the mixture of sweat and dust on his forehead. His hat hung low over his eyes as Pony slowly put one hoof in front of the other. He replaced the canteen in his saddle and patted the beautiful animal on the right side of his sweaty neck.

"It's a hot one, Boy," he said as they continued to make their way towards home. Chris had no idea how long they were riding when gunfire erupted from behind him. He glanced over his head as he spurred Pony forward. He counted four men riding directly towards him, clouds of dust spraying up from the thundering hooves of their steeds.

Chris turned his head and guided Pony forward, knowing the men following him were not of the friendly variety. A bullet whizzed by his ear and he pulled his Colt from the holster. He turned in the saddle, firing off a shot as he felt Pony stagger. His heart lurched as he thought they'd go down, but Pony righted himself and they continued their mad trek through the desert. The sporadic sound of gunfire continued to reach his ears and he felt something tug at the right sleeve of his duster. He knew it took a sizable piece of flesh with it, but couldn't take the time to see how bad he'd been hit.

He glanced over his shoulder once more, noting that the riders were spreading out and gaining distance. The three days ride with Pony was taking a toll on the animal and he knew the beautiful animal would run itself into the ground before giving into exhaustion. Chris Larabee knew he wasn't going to outrun these men, but he'd be damned if he gave in without a fight. They didn't seem to want him dead, evidenced by the men circling around him. Two seemed to be running parallel to him, a hundred feet back, but gaining ground rapidly. The other two were closing the distance behind him. He pointed his gun at the man on the right and fired a shot. He smiled as the man cried out and fell from the galloping horse. The smile was short lived as a shot was fired from behind and Chris bent his lean body into the ride. The sound of the wind in his ears was thunderous and his hat was whipped off his head, allowing the long strands of blond hair to blow haphazardly around his dusty face.

The man on the left continued to gain ground on him and he could hear the hoof beats of the two men behind him. He swung his gun to the left, but something landed over his shoulders and he was unceremoniously dropped to the ground, the air driven from his lungs. He didn't have time to check on Pony as he concentrated on getting free of the constricting rope. He tried pulling on it but the man holding it kept it taut. He struggled to his knees and tried to get to his feet, but was pulled back to the ground by the man sitting on a large Bay stallion.

"Don't gimme an excuse to put a slug in ya!" snarled a tall man hurrying towards the downed gunslinger.

Larabee didn't recognize the heavily whiskered face or the hatred filled dark eyes. The man's body was well muscled and in spite of the heat his upper body was covered in red flannel. Green eyes glared at the dark barrel of the pistol the man held in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" the blond growled angrily, the air finally returning to his heated lungs.

"Don't matter none who we are! What matters is we know who you are! You're a lowlife scum suckin' animal that kills women!" he hissed. "Yer gonna fin' out what we do ta animals like you!"

"I didn't kill..." his words were cut off as a second rope landed on his shoulders and tightened around his neck. Larabee gasped against the constriction, using his fingers to try and pry some breathing room. Sparkling lights flashed before his eyes as lack of oxygen brought on the darkness of unconsciousness. As if from a distance he felt his body lifted and dropped back to the ground on his stomach. Something was fastened to his wrist and tightened until it cut into his wrist. The pressure on his throat released slightly and he gulped the much-needed air into his starving lungs. He felt hands clasp his ankles and something was forced around them. The sound of chains told him he was tethered in a pair of iron manacles. He tried to speak, but the rope was tightened once more as he was dragged to his feet.

"Since yer horse took off ya'll 'ave some walkin' ta do! I aim ta git back ta my town 'fore dinner so ya'd best be ready to move fast, murderer." He spoke slowly, his face moving closer to Larabee's until the two men were nose to nose.

Chris could smell stale tobacco and whiskey on the man even as he wondered whom he'd supposedly murdered. "I didn't murder..." A fist came out of nowhere and rocked his head back. The force of the blow sent him spinning towards the ground, but the rope pulled tight around his neck forced him to stand his ground.

"Now you best jest shut up. Ya'll git yer chance ta plead yer case when the circuit judge arrives."

'_Circuit judge, Orrin Travis,'_ he thought as he regained his balance and the rope was loosened once more. He sucked in a breath before a knotted piece of cloth was forced past his lips and into his already arid throat. The smell of the rag reminded him of the stench of outhouses and he forced himself to think of other things. _'Orrin will know I didn't murder anyone,'_ he thought as the man moved to his horse and mounted the tall animal. He watched as one of the men lifted the man he'd shot onto his horse and tied him down.

"Now ya make sure ya keep up, Mister, cause I don't aim ta stop until we reach town!' the leader of the group snapped angrily.

Larabee started forward, keeping pace with the horses as they started back the way they'd come. He glanced over his head, but saw no sign of Pony. He prayed the gelding would find it's way back to Four Corners, but had little hope of the others being able to find him. He didn't know how long they walked. His legs ached and the muscles in his calves cramped and throbbed as he forced one leg in front of the other. The hot sun continued to beat down and added more heat to the sand underfoot. He could feel the leather boots he wore melting with each step. They stopped twice and gave him small sips of water, but each time the dirty rag was shoved back in his mouth and the cloth quickly soaked up all moisture. He felt the sun burning the skin of his face and swore on the dark skinned man seated on the third horse. He'd smiled as he pulled Larabee's hat from his head saying he wouldn't need to worry about sunburn, as he'd be frying in hell before long.

The sun was slowly losing its heat as it sank below the horizon, but Chris knew this would do him no good. His clothes were soaked with sweat and the desert would quickly lose the heat of the day, leaving him to suffer the chill of the night. Walking, struggling to keep on his feet, his legs numb, his feet blistered beyond imagination, still his captors marched on. His eyes were closed and he stumbled before finally losing his footing. A muffled grunt was the only sound to escape the gag in his mouth.

The leader of the three men called a halt as he heard the prisoner's body hit the ground. He climbed off his horse and walked to the prone figure. "Git on yer feet ya bastard or I'll gut ya where yer lyin'!" he warned as he pulled a knife from his belt.

Larabee's temper often got him in trouble, but this time it saved his life. From the green fiery depths of his eyes and the blistering heat of his feet newfound strength was born of that anger. It was slow going with his arms cuffed behind his back, but he succeeded in getting his knees under him and then finally stood on his own two feet. Without looking at the hated man beside him he pointed his body in the direction they were headed and took one step after another.

A hand clamped down on the gunslinger's shoulder and he cried out as he was forced to his knees. "Don't get cocky with me, Mister. I'm on two minds ta kill ya where ya are, but I figure that'll make me jest as bad as you are. I aim ta let Judge Wilcox 'ave ya when 'e gets 'ere," the voice taunted.

'_Wilcox died three years ago,'_ Larabee thought. He'd had his own run ins with the older man, yet was always treated fairly.

"Ain't got no idea 'ow long ya'll be spendin' in the jail, but the judge has been long overdue. There was two other fellas there waitin' trial, but we won't be keepin' ya there near's long as they were 'eld. Finally strung 'em up las' week. If'n the judge don't show up in two weeks we'll 'ave us a fine 'anging wit'out im," the hated voice promised as the torturous journey began again.

Larabee let his mind wander, as thirst became another thing he was forced to endure. The men made a show of lifting their canteens, but refused to give him anymore. He hated the rag in his mouth and tried to control breathing through his nose. Finally he saw a sparkle of light in the distance. _'Just keep putting one foot in front of the other! You can get them to send a telegram to Four Corners and get this mess straightened out,'_ he thought as he staggered along behind the big horse.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief as they pulled to a stop in front of a stone building with one door and a bar crossed window. He stood his ground, eyeing his captors in spite of his body's screams for rest. Once again the whiskered man stood before him, hatred seething in the dark eyes. The flames from the street were soon joined by torches as members of the small neglected town made their way to the center of the street.

"Looks like Sheriff Burke done caught him!" a female voice cried out.

"Where'd ya find 'im, Sheriff?" another called.

"Did ya fin' the missin' money an' jewellery he done stole off Eliza?"

Chris stood his ground as a group of poorly dressed people surrounded him on the street. Most seemed excited about seeing him; while others just stared with hate filled eyes.

"Ain't had a chance ta search 'im fer the money yet. Figured it'd be best if'n I did it back 'ere in front of the lot of ya."

"Search the murderin' son of a bitch, Sheriff," came a shout, that soon turned into a mantra among the towns people.

"I'm gonna," Burke moved to stand in front of his prisoner and smiled maliciously. "Harvey is gonna release your hands, Mister. Mike's gonna keep his gun trained on ya and I'd advise ya not to do anythin' stupid. Un'erstood?" He smiled as the sunburnt face bobbed once. "That's real good, Mister. Alright, Harvey, take off the cuffs," he ordered and the dark skinned man moved in to do as the sheriff ordered.

Chris felt his hands released and pulled them to the front. He slowly rubbed the numbed wrists until the sheriff struck him open handed across the face. The gunslinger seethed in spite of the exhaustion and thirst. His hatred fed green eyes met and held the man who was sheriff of this excuse for a town.

"Now I want yer 'ands placed on yer 'ead and I don't want ya ta move a muscle, Mister. I'm gonna see where yer hidin' that money and then I'm gonna put ya in a cell 'til Judge Wilcox gits 'ere. Keep yer gun on 'im, Mike."

"Sure thing, Sheriff."

Larabee held himself tense as grimy hands made their way over his lean body, stopping on the right pocket of his jeans. The upturned mouth of the sheriff told him he was in deeper trouble than he was before as the hand came out and showed a small cameo broach.

"I done tole ya we'd fin' the murderin thief!" Burke held the broach high above his head as he turned back to his prisoner. "So where's the rest of it?" he asked as he tore the gag from Larabee's mouth.

"You put that in there, you son of a bitch," the gunslinger rasped through the dryness of his throat and mouth. His head snapped back and hands grabbed him before he fell to the ground. He was held tightly as the sheriff stood directly in front of him. Before he could say another word the gag was replaced and he felt the duster being removed from his body.

"Git his boots off 'im. They ain't gonna do 'im much good in jail. Mike, keep yer gun on 'im. Ladies, ya' go on 'ome now cause there ain't no needa ya seein' this. Harvey, strip him down to his drawers and we'll see ta makin' 'im feel at 'ome in 'is cell."

Chris tried to fight the hands holding him but for each blow he delivered two impacted on his torso or head. The black shirt and jeans were peeled from his body and he was dragged towards the darkened jailhouse. He heard keys in the door and was soon dropped heavily to the dirt floor. He coughed against the gag as layers of dust billowed up around him. He dragged his aching body to the dirty mattress and dropped onto it as laughter and jeering reached his ears. He reached up and removed the gag and took in a deep gulp of the dust-coated air. Again he coughed, his eyes slid closed and he lost the fight to remain awake.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel-2

The sun shining in through the open window turned the stone structure into an oven and Larabee groaned as he turned onto his back. His green eyes shot open and snapped closed again as the throbbing behind his eyes intensified. His body felt stiff and unyielding as he struggled to turn onto his stomach. He briefly noted that his clothes were gone, leaving him clad in only his drawers. His upper torso was covered in a multitude of colors, but the burning sensation in his right arm grabbed and held his attention. He flexed the fingers of his right arm, grimacing at the pain that traveled from the fingertips up into his shoulder. Flashes of his trek through the desert played across his closed lids as he once more tried to get to his feet. Finally, he stood on shaky legs and looked around the sunlit interior. He groaned as his eyes lit on a dirty pail in one corner. He knew there was little choice but to use it. He staggered to the corner and relieved himself before turning his attention back to his prison. The door was directly in front of him and he stepped towards it. There were no handles with which to open it and he tried shoving up against it. He cried out in rage and pain as his sore arm throbbed incessantly.

He turned his attention to the window and tested the bars. His frustration mounted as the bars didn't have any give to them. His clothes were missing and he had nothing to dig through the base of the window. There was no way he could remove the bars and make good his escape. He took a deep breath, the sound of his breathing harsh in the enclosed structure. Half an hour later he sank to the mattress and closed his eyes against the painful headache and the queasiness in his stomach.

Chris heard someone at the door and tensed his body. He knew it was midday because of the position of the sun. He opened his eyes to mere slits and watched as the so-called Sheriff and his men entered the cell.

"On yer feet, Mister!" Burke ordered.

Larabee knew to resist would just garner him more pain. He couldn't afford anything else if he was to escape this town and these people. Something was definitely wrong with the whole place. He turned on his side and forced himself to a sitting position.

"Get him on his feet," the sheriff ordered as he lost patience with his prisoner.

The gunslinger glared angrily at the hated man standing before him. His arms were pulled behind him and one of the men re-attached the handcuffs to his wrists. They pulled him towards the door and stopped before Burke.

Larabee lifted his eyes and sent a warning the other man easily read. The Sheriff's eyebrows rose and a thin smile covered his face. "I don't know your name, Mister and I don't give a damn what it is. Right now we got all the evidence we need fer a judge ta convict ya, but we're not gonna wait fer 'im ta git 'ere. There's a little tree known as the hangman's tree about a mile outside of town and that's where we're gonna go right now."

"What about a trial?" Larabee hissed as he was forced towards the door.

"We done had us a trial while you was sleepin'. Seems the whole town is tired of havin' ta feed men like you," Burke explained.

Larabee turned to the dark skinned man on his right. He remembered Burke calling him Mike and Chris tried talking to him. "Look, my name is Chris Larabee. Send a telegram to Four Corners. They'll tell you who I am."

"I done tol' ya I don't give a damn who ya say ya are. 'Side we ain't got no telegram. Git 'im out there and put 'im on a horse," he hissed as he placed his face directly in front of the gunslinger. "'Sides we both know yer a murderer and a thief. Yer gonna hang no matter whatcha say."

"You bastards! You're setting me up!" Larabee spat as he struggled against the vice like grip on his arms.

Mike and Harvey tightened their grip, smiling as the muscles in Larabee's arms strained to the breaking point. He soon found himself dragged out into the sunlight. The people were once again gathered outside the jailhouse, men, women, and children alike came to gawk at the newly convicted murderer. Human nature was to be morbid and the thoughts of a hanging brought people out in droves. He knew there was no point in begging for his life; it was something he'd never done and never would do. He gazed at the faces staring at him, searching, hoping, and praying he'd find a sympathetic gaze. His only hope was to save someone else's life and maybe let his friends know where he was and what happened to him. He was still being dragged, but pulled his legs up under himself and glared out over the crowd, hoping, praying someone would do as he asked.

"Telegram Four Corners and tell them Chris Larabee was murdered! They'll tell you I'm not a murderer!" he shouted as he struggled against the men holding him.

"Shut 'im up, Dammit!" Burke hissed, not wanting this man to garner any sympathy. The town was his, but the people sometimes had their suspicions of his not so stellar activities. He stepped in front of the near naked man and struck out with his fist.

The air was driven from his lungs as Larabee went limp in the two sets of arms. He tried to scream at the people watching, but again a rag was stuffed into his mouth. He fought to drag air into his lungs as he was pulled towards a saddle horse and thrown on it. Stars flashed before his eyes as darkness threatened to blot out the light. He could hear Burke issuing orders, but couldn't understand most of what was being said. A few words struck him as strange.

"Thunder... Storm"

"Gonna...rain"

"Better get...this done!"

He didn't recognize the voices, but he knew who was speaking. It wasn't long before the four horses were racing away from the small town. Larabee had no idea how long they rode, but even trussed up and in pain his mind worked to form a plan. He knew there'd be no rescue in the form of Vin Tanner or any of the other men he called friends. This was something he'd have to get out of himself, if only to show this piece of garbage and his cohorts what happened if you went against an innocent Larabee.

Chris knew he'd have to move quickly once they came to a halt. He'd need to surprise these men in order to get free. His body was hot and he wasn't so sure it was from the sun anymore. His arm throbbed and he knew it was probably infected, but right now that was the least of his worries. What did it matter if his arm was infected when his neck was about to be stretched? Ignoring the pain once more he planned. The only chance he could possibly have was to pretend he was unconscious when they finally came to a stop. If he could get his horse moving and stay in the saddle he'd have a slim chance of escaping.

Fat drops of rain hit his bare back and he knew the storm he'd heard them talking about was almost upon them. The unfamiliar horse he rode seemed skittish and he knew it wouldn't take much for the animal to bolt.

"Hurry up!" Burke shouted above the mounting wind and rain.

"There's the tree!" Mike shouted.

Larabee remained motionless as the horse drew to a halt; his body leaned forward against the neck of the animal he rode. He listened to the others talk and waited for them to dismount.

"Mike, you get that rope up. Harvey you take the horses. Hey, looks like..." he thought for a few second and used the gunslinger's name. "Larabee's out cold." Burke told them.

"Why don'tcha leave 'im that way till we get this set up. We'll wake 'im up when we're ready ta put the noose 'round 'is neck. That's the best part when they try ta fight us puttin' the rope on 'im."

Chris could almost hear Burke's smile as the man answered.

"Yeah. That last one damn near shit himself!"

"Think this one'll do the same?" Harvey asked.

"Maybe, but som'ow I think this one is different. He don't seem ta 'ave none of the fears the others had," Burke observed as he dismounted and handed the reins to Harvey.

"Sure he is. I heared him pleadin' with the folks back in town."

"I don't think he was pleadin'. It was more like tryin' ta see if anyone would do as he asked." He lifted the blond head and stared into the pale, bruised face. "I tol' ya ta shut 'im up 'cause I didn't want no one knowing who he was or where he came from. We got us a nice little deal goin' on 'ere and I aim ta see that it stays that way. Are you ready, Mike?" he asked.

"The branches are kinda slip'ry. I need help gettin' the damn thing ta stay put long 'nuff ta tie it off."

"Harvey, watch 'im," he said, releasing his hold on the reins and moving to help the man with the hangman's noose.

Larabee gazed at the others through slitted eyes. With all his strength he sat tall in the saddle and dug his heels into the horse. "Yah!" he shouted scaring the jittery animal beneath him and sending him into the man holding the remaining three horses. He didn't take the time to see if the man fell or the horses scattered. He was in a race for his life and he wasn't sure if what he heard was gunshots or thunder. He prayed it was thunder and soon dashed into the trees, using the thick branches to cover his escape.

Chris had no idea how long he rode, but suddenly the skies opened up and hell rained down on him from above. Thunder rolled in a cacophony of drumbeats as lightening slashed across the sky. His legs were slowly losing purchase as the animal's skin became slick with the rain. He held on for dear life as man and horse rode as if the demons of Hades were on their heels.

The backdrop of dark skies and flashing lightning framed horse and rider in an open display that proved how good a rider Chris Larabee really was. His body bounced in the saddle and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He knew himself to be a professional horse breaker, yet he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. His luck gave out as the horse stepped in a hole and the two went down in a jumble of human and animal, a puzzle any normal person would be hard fit to complete.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"Any idea when Brother Chris will be back?" Sanchez asked as he sat next to the sharpshooter.

"Said he'd be gone 'bout a week. That gives 'im two more days. He knows Billy's comin' back on Thursday's stage and he promised the boy he'd be there ta meet 'im. Ya know how Chris feels 'bout that boy," Tanner smiled at the older man as Wilmington and Dunne joined them on the landing to Jackson's clinic.

Nathan had just returned from the Seminole village where Rain lived and he was exhausted. He'd gone there to help look after the villagers who'd been struck with a bad case of the flu that swept through the village like wildfire through dry grass and brush. Six people died during the week he'd been there, but a lot more lived because Nathan Jackson cared about what he did and made sure people got the best care he could possibly give. The five men were making sure no one disturbed the sleeping healer unless it was a dire emergency.

"You boys shoulda seen Chris when Sarah and Adam were a...alive," Wilmington stammered as memories assaulted his mind.

"What was he like, Buck?" Dunne asked.

The scoundrel sat back in his chair and laced his hands behind his head. He sighed heavily and stared at each of his friends before speaking. "Chris loved Sarah more than life itself. I knew when I saw them together the first time he was ready to settle down. The change seemed ta come overnight. One minute we were out carousin' and drinkin'. Next thing ya know Chris is staring into these beautiful brown eyes set in one of the most gorgeous women I've ever had the pleasure ta lay eyes on. I'm tellin' ya boys if Chris hadn't made a move I just mighta ended up married ta her myself."

"You, Buck, no way you'd settle down with one woman." Dunne stated.

"You're right, JD, but this one woulda made me think twice about being single. Anyway, Chris took one look into her eyes and his life changed. He courted her as if she'd disappear from his life as suddenly as she came into it. Chris had a hard life, Boys, I won't go into it, but he deserved something good for a change and Sarah was that and more. She changed Chris. Made him into a man instead of a boy, cause that's what we were back then. Boys with too much time on our hands," Buck looked at each of his friends, knowing they'd keep this to themselves. They all knew Chris Larabee was a private man, but they enjoyed hearing about his life as a husband and father. "They'd been married about a year or so when Sarah found out she was gonna be a mother," the scoundrel smiled as he thought of his friends face when Chris told him he was gonna be a papa. "Chris came into the yard with two glasses of whiskey in his hands. He handed one ta me and plastered that cocky grin of his on his face. You know the shit-eater's grin. The one that says I got somethin' good and no one's gonna ruin it."

"Yeah, I know the one you're talkin' 'bout, Buck," Tanner answered, knowing he was getting to see a new side of Chris Larabee.

"We all know that grin, Brother," Sanchez smiled as Wilmington continued.

"Well, ol' Chris just looks me in the eye and says, 'Ya know, Buck, you're gonna have to give up some of that carousing if you're gonna be my son's Godfather.' I damn near choked on the whiskey. He said it with this glint in his eyes and I knew Sarah was gonna have a baby. He wasn't just askin' me for when it happened, he was askin' me 'cause it already had. The night little Adam was born Chris cried. He cried with joy, but he also cried 'cause of the pain Sarah went through. He figured she'd done it for him and he was probably right. Anyway, him and Sarah let me know how much I was a part of their family and I got to watch Chris play with that little boy. He'd lift Adam in his arms and he'd sing in that off key voice of his and that little boy would just smile. Talk about a mirror image pf his pa. If Adam l...lived long enough to grow up he'd been the spit image of Chris. His hair mighta been darker, but that look, those eyes and that grin were all there. We took Adam fishin' and ridin' and Chris and Sarah's love seemed ta grow every day. That all changed when that bitch came back," Wilmington stood up and walked to the stairs. "Sorry, Boys, I just can't talk about it anymore. I'll be at the saloon if ya want me."

Tanner watched the ladies man walk away and knew he was feeling the same loss Chris felt when he thought about his wife and child. The difference was Buck's love was more that of a brother and uncle rather than husband and father. He wished he'd been around to see that side of Chris Larabee, yet he was glad he'd been given the chance to know the quiet gunslinger now. He looked up as Jackson came out of the clinic. Vin nodded, stood up and the five of them moved to join the sixth member of the Magnificent Seven in the saloon. Each man thought about the missing leader and wondered what he was doing at that moment.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as the rain continued to pour down on him. He shivered and moaned as he tried to move. His body trembled as a fever began to gain momentum. He lifted his head and looked around for the horse he'd been riding. The animal was nowhere to be seen and he was glad the creature wasn't lying there suffering as he was. The cold rain stripped the dirt from his body and cleansed the wounds he'd garnered as a result of the race for his life.

Larabee knew his only chance was to stay ahead of the men chasing him. He knew they were still on his trail. There was no way they'd leave him alive. He knew what they were up to and he needed to get the information to Orrin Travis and make sure the Sheriff and his men stood trial. He turned onto his side and drew his legs up. Using every ounce of strength he could muster he pushed against the ground with enough momentum to push himself up on his knees. He stayed in that position until the stormy world righted itself and his breathing came easier. '_Move dammit!'_ he thought as he struggled to get his legs under him.

"Think, dammit, Which way?" he spoke aloud, his words drowned out by the slashing rain and the echoing thunder. He started forward, one step at a time, his knees threatening to give out, but his mind not willing to let it happen. A streak of lightening cut a gash across the sky, striking and igniting a tall Pine a few yards to the right of him. He ducked away from the shifting branches, and continued to run through the glade.

He had no idea how long he ran or how far. He stumbled and went down, stood up, ran, stumbled, struggled to his feet and ran again. He ached from head to toe, pain jarred his arms each time he stumbled and fell. He tried to stop his forward momentum as a flash of lightening showed him how close he was to the edge of a cliff. He lost his footing in the mud and slime, his body rolling across the ground and coming to rest on his back at the edge of the sharp drop. He breathed deeply, coughing to rid his throat of the mud that was forced into his mouth.

He struggled to get up, but found his body was stronger than his mind at the moment. His mind knew he needed to find shelter, his body knew there was no strength left to move. He lay on his back, breathing deeply as he fought to catch his breath. He didn't know if he was hot or cold, but he continued to tremble uncontrollably. Exhaustion sank into every pore of his body as the rain persisted in its assault on him as well as the world about him. He shifted away from the edge of the cliff and lay on his back in the soft, sucking mud.

His fingers were numb, his arms and shoulders screamed for relief from the uncomfortable position they'd been in since the sheriff took him from the cell. He turned on his side and brought his knees up to his bare chest. He cried out as he slid his hands down towards his butt.

He'd done this many times as a kid. He smiled as a picture of Buck Wilmington came to mind. They were carousing in one of the many town they'd visited as young men. A playful young saloon girl wanted to see the trick Buck told her about. She pulled his hands behind his back and placed a set of cuffs on his wrists. It took less than a minute for him to bring the cuffs around to the front of his body.

He lost track of time as he struggled to pull his hands down over his lean form. His long legs were another obstacle, but he was slowly advancing the right one through. He ignored his aching body, knowing his only chance was to get his arms around in front of him. He hoped his fingers and hands weren't swollen to the point he couldn't slide the cuffs off.

Chris had no idea how much time passed but his two legs were finally through the circle of his arms and he lay back against the ground. He felt himself sinking into the folds of a warm blanket and knew he was losing consciousness. Somewhere in his mind he knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't for the life of him remember why.

He didn't know what woke him, but he moved on instincts alone. He rolled onto his right side and raised his head. The storm was over, the sun far above the horizon and the sound of rushing water met his ears. He knew this wasn't what woke him. A strange sound in the unnatural quiet was the only explanation. He waited for it to come again and heard shouting. He fought his way to his feet and searched the area around him. He spotted the three familiar forms in the distance and swore on his own weakness.

He looked to his left and right. A steep embankment lay to his right. He knew he didn't have the energy to climb it and turned to the downward slope to the left. He raced down the hill, stumbling and falling, rolling towards the bottom. His tethered hands were of little use as he came to an abrupt halt up against a thick bush. He silently thanked God for the minor miracle and stood up once more.

"There he is!"

Chris looked up the hill and knew he'd been spotted. "Shit!" he cried as he once more ran for his life. The thunder he heard now was not from the sky, but from the pounding hoofs of the horses running him to the ground. _'Wonder if this was how escaped slaves felt?'_ The strange thought came and went as he searched for a way out.

They were closer now, he could almost feel the earth shaking from the pounding hoofs. He couldn't chance a glance over his head, but he was sure he felt the breath of a steed on his neck. He ran, knowing that his only chance of survival was to outdistance his pursuers, yet he knew it was impossible. His body was running on pure stubbornness alone now and he felt even that was slowly running out. The edge of the cliff lay on his left and he glanced over the edge. He spotted a small pool and prayed it was deep enough.

"Stop or I'll shoot ya where ya stand!"

The gunslinger heard the voice and turned towards the edge of the cliff. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Burke and the man called Mike. He smiled weakly, knowing he'd cheat them out of the joy of killing him. He took a deep breath as he neared the edge and jumped. _'God help me,'_ he thought as he leaped out into thin air.

It felt as if he stayed suspended for a fraction of a second as his legs did a macabre dance of their own. A cry tore from his throat as he felt his body dropping towards the murky pool below him. _'Please...,' _he thought, but got no further as he hit the cold water and sank far below the surface. His body rolled in the water and he was hard pressed to know up from down. He finally spotted the lighter shade and headed towards what he prayed was the surface. His bound arms were a hindrance, but after an indeterminate amount of time, with no air left in his lungs, his head bobbed above the surface. He gulped in a deep breath of fresh air and water as the ripples forced the liquid into his open mouth.

Chris coughed, sputtered, choked, spit out the murky water and drew in his second breath of air. He had no idea how long he stayed in one spot, but he knew he needed to get to shore before his strength gave out. Summoning the last of his depleted energy he swam towards the shore, praying that the rocky overhang would hide him from the prying eyes above him. Cramps assaulted his arms and legs, but he forced himself to go on. There was no way he'd come this far to drown in some river he didn't even know the name of.

Using his two hands he swam in the same way he'd seen dogs and other animals do and finally made it to shore. He pulled his now aching, breathless, pain laden body ashore and lay half in, half out of the water. His eyes closed and he wondered if Burke and his men would give him up as dead. He prayed they would as he had no strength left for another race for his life. He knew if it happened he'd lose. Of that there was no doubt for he didn't have the energy to open his eyes. Unconsciousness dragged him under much the same way the water in the river had moments before, only this time there was no fighting back.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian Angel-3

Burke continued to watch both sides of the heavy stream far below them. Mike and Harvey were doing the same thing from further down. He knew the fall had probably killed Larabee, but he wanted to make sure. The man knew things about him and his men and he couldn't take the chance on someone finding him alive. He swore as time passed with no sign of the blond. He knew they could've missed him, especially at this distance, but he needed concrete evidence before he gave up the search.

He turned to the two companions and shouted. "We need ta get down there and make sure he's dead."

"It'll take us a couple of 'ours ta get down there," Harvey informed him.

"He's gotta be dead, Ray. No one coulda survived that. He's prob'ly so weak he couldn't fight the river. The rains got the banks flooded. He's dead!" Mike insisted.

"Yeah, but we need to know for sure. Think about it. If he's alive and gets someone ta help 'im then what's ta stop 'im from tellin' what he knows 'bout us?" Burke asked.

"Who's gonna b'lieve 'im. The town voted guilty and they wanted 'im strung up," Mike nodded towards then edge of the bank. "Ain't no way he coulda lived through that."

"So yer both willin' ta go ta jail and 'ang if'n he wasn't killed in the fall or drowned in the river?" Burke enquired.

The three men looked at one another until Harvey broke the silence. "I guess we go down there and make sure."

"Guess we do," Burke said and hurried towards his horse.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris woke up cold and shivering, his body still in the same position as when he'd dragged himself from the water. He had no idea how long he'd lain there, but he knew he needed to find shelter. Not just from the scorching sun, but also from his pursuers. He had little doubt they'd come down and search for him, yet he didn't have the energy to stand up. He lifted his head and searched the immediate area. He spotted a small opening and prayed it was big enough for him to crawl into. He dragged his body over the wet ground, ignoring the pain shooting from his arms. By the time he made it the short distance he was again trembling with cold and exhaustion. The opening was smaller than he first thought, but he knew he couldn't be reckless. All kinds of animals could've made this haven a home. He picked up a few rocks from the ground beside him and through them inside. He repeated the process for a few minutes longer and finally moved his weary body towards it. He moved through the opening and was surprised to find the inside larger than he first thought. It was damp, but he barely registered that fact as the fever continued to grow. The interior of his shelter was barely illuminated by the light coming through the opening, but he could see he was alone there.

He sighed and dropped his head between his cuffed hands. He knew he should try to conceal the opening, but he couldn't move his stiffening limbs. He was beyond pain now. His lean body numbed by the cold and the lack of clothing, shivered uncontrollably. The sun's warmth had done nothing to stop his trembling and he knew he was in trouble.

A harsh wracking cough tore from his chest and Chris Larabee turned onto his right side. His head throbbed and he knew he was sick. He groaned and vomited the water he'd swallowed when he surfaced in the river. He let his head drop back on his arm and succumbed to the call of darkness.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Thirteen-year-old Jamie Warren smiled as he headed towards home, a full string of fish attached to his saddle. He knew his Pa would be proud of his catch and they'd be eating the fresh catch as soon as his ma cleaned and fried them. His mouth watered as he thought of the meal of trout, sweet potato pie and his ma's chocolate cake. No one made Chocolate cake like his Ma. He continued along the trail until he heard a soft whinny off to his left. A frown tugged on his freckled features as the sound came again.

'_Wonder who's in there,'_ he thought as he pulled his horse to a stop. "Whoa, girl," he said as his horse answered the unknown animal. He flicked the reins over the branch of a tree and slowly pulled back on the brush. He was a cautious boy and knew better than to hurry into unknown dangers. His eyes lit no the beautiful animal standing in the underbrush, he frowned as he realized there was no one near it. He waited another few minutes, listening for the horse's owner. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"Anyone there?" he called as he moved towards the horse. He could see the animal was tired, sweat glittered off its hide and he wondered how anyone could be so cruel as to leave him saddled in this heat. Shaking his head he moved towards the skittish animal, speaking softly as he got closer.

"Hello, Boy, Are you all alone out here?" The animal lifted his head and snorted at the newcomer. "Easy, Fella, I ain't gonna hurt ya. You look kinda tired and thirsty. Where's your owner?" he asked as he nervously looked around. There was no sign of anyone near the horse and he made a complete search of the area. He went to his own mount and grabbed his canteen, patting his horse on the mane as he headed back to the weary animal in the brush.

"Hey, Fella, I got something for ya," he called as he moved closer to the unknown animal. He poured water into the cupped hand and slowly advanced on the nervous animal. "I know ya must be thirsty. I got water here for ya," he said as he reached the gelding. He watched as the huge eyes stared at him and the head slowly lowered towards his offering. He smiled as the tongue lapped the moisture from his hand and quickly added more as he realized just how thirsty the sweaty horse was. He emptied the canteen and shook his head as he realized the horse must ran for a long time.

"I ain't got no more, Boy, he said as the horse turned towards him. The soft whinny made him smile and he patted the strong neck. "We got lots back home though. Why don't I take you there and maybe Pa and me can find out what happened to your owner? How does that sound?" he soothed. He laughed as the head seemed to bob up and down.

Jamie reached down and began untangling the horse's reins. It took nearly five minutes to free the animal and he led it out of the brush. He untied his own horse and mounted it. With a last glance around he rode away from the clearing and headed home, Pony striding wearily behind him.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Ray Burke lead the way down the rocky terrain until they reached the bottom two hours later. The river provided a wonderful area for lush growth. Small trees, brush, and lush green grass grew in abundance. They were forced to go further south from where Larabee jumped because of the thick foliage.

The three men dismounted and moved towards the swollen river. They knew where Larabee jumped and could make out the overhanging rocky ledge, but they couldn't see what lay beneath. They hurried to the edge of the quick flowing water and looked over a narrow dam of rocks into the pool beyond. They could see the shore on both sides, but not quite all the way under the ledge.

"Anythin'?" Burke asked as they searched the area.

"Nothin'," Mike answered as he stretched out over the water. He musta been swept over that dam..."

"If he was then he's dead fer sure," Harvey replied. "Ain't no way he could've survived in that water."

"We need ta be sure," Burke muttered as he swept the area again.

"Come on, Ray. This river is runnin' high and the rapids just past that bend led to heavy waterfalls. He's gotta be dead," Mike explained.

"I still ain't fer sure on whether he got swept over that dam of rocks. He could be hidin' under that damn ledge. There's gotta be some way we can check ta make sure," the sheriff told them. He walked as close to the edge as he could but wasn't able to see past the heavy foliage or rocky outcropping.

"It's starting ta rain ag'in, Ray. Why don't we go back ta town. If he is behind there than he'll drown when the rains come ag'in. That water's already high and it'll keep climbin' until that areas flooded," Harvey tried.

"Then maybe we should stay 'ere 'til it does," Burke snapped.

"I ain't stayin out in another storm," Mike hissed. "Larabee's dead and he cain't do nothin' ta us. Let's get back ta Haven and I'll buy ya both a beer."

"Beer sounds good right now, Ray," Harvey said as the rain grew heavier and thunder again echoed around them.

Burke looked at the river and wondered would they be saved by nature. Did the river actually take Chris Larabee to a watery death, or was he out there somewhere. Watching, waiting, biding his time until he came forward to expose them. He took one final look at the heavy shrubs and the outcropping. The water would rise beyond them and if Larabee was in there he'd drown. Sighing heavily the sheriff ran his hands through his rain-slickened hair and turned away from the river and Chris Larabee. Without a word he mounted and aimed his horse back towards the town he'd called Haven.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Jamie pulled into his yard and smiled as his father came towards him. "Hi, Pa."

"I though you were goin' fishin' not huntin' for horses," Robert Warren smiled at his son. The older man had the same freckles and red hair as his son.

"I found him, pa. He was out by the creek. I checked, but there wasn't anyone around. I couldn't just leave him there." The boy jumped down from his own mount and followed his father to the dark gelding tethered behind him.

The older Warren knew good horseflesh and this one was among the finest he'd ever seen in spite of its exhausted appearance.

The animal whinnied as Robert got closer and Jamie reached out to pat his neck. "Easy, Boy, Pa's just gonna check ya over. Make sure there's nothing wrong with ya."

Robert smiled at his son. He was proud of the way Jamie could sooth an animal and knew someday the boy would make a fine Vet if that's what he wanted to do. He turned his attention back to the horse and ran his hands down the four legs. Aside from a few minor scratches the animal was fine. He reached up and undid the cinch in order to remove the saddle, saddlebags, and rifle from its scabbard.

Jamie took the saddle and other items from his father and placed it on the porch. Next came the sweaty blanket and he laid it next to the saddle. "Is he okay, Pa?" Jamie asked worriedly.

"Seems fine, Son. Whoever owned him took good care of him. Why don't you get him some water and feed and put him in the corral."

"Sure. What are we gonna do with him?"

"Well, Jamie, someone's gotta own him and whoever it is, is probably out looking for him now. Maybe the owner was thrown from him. We'll take him with us to Four Corners tomorrow and see if anyone there knows who he belongs to."

"What if they don't?"

"Then we'll put up some posters and see what we can find out. If nobody claims him then I guess he's yours."

Jamie loved the idea of owning the beautiful animal, but didn't like the idea that someone might be hurt and searching for him. "I hope whoever he belongs to wasn't hurt."

"Me too, Son. Now get him settled and I'll bring that fine string of fish into your ma. Looks like you've earned that chocolate cake she's been workin' on."

Jamie's face lit up as he hurried towards the barn and the water trough. He smiled as the horse dipped its head and drank its fill. "Wonder if you've got a name?" he asked as he patted the strong neck once more. He placed the horse inside the corral before turning to do his chores.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Cold, he shivered and felt something wet under him. He lifted his head, but couldn't keep it up. He couldn't figure out why his legs were cold and wet or why his head pounded. He heard a low sound and realized it was coming from his own throat. He didn't want to move, yet something told him if he didn't he'd be dead before long. Keeping his head still he forced his eyes open. It was dark and he couldn't remember where he was. Again he wondered why he was wet.

The sound of thunder cracked close by and lightening flashed, illuminating the cave he was in. He forced his head up and looked down at his legs as fireworks exploded inside his head. He groaned and forced his cuffed hands under him. He forced his body upwards and rolled onto his back. God, he was so cold, so miserable, and belatedly he realized he was nearly naked. He clenched his eyes and tried to remember what happened to him and why he was lying in a cave, shivering as his body heat ebbed into the cold waters lapping at his legs. The water level continued to rise and was now up to his thighs and he knew he had to get out of the cave.

He shut his eyes as a vision of a whiskered man in red flannel danced before his eyes. Somehow he knew this man had something to do with the predicament he now found himself in. Shouts of 'Burke's got him' and 'murderer' rang in his ears along with the drumming sound of the thunder. He had to find a way to get back home and get to his friends. Between them they'd break the Sheriff's schemes wide open and see him and his men brought to justice. '_First thing you gotta do is get outta here, Larabee,'_ he thought.

He turned onto his stomach and pulled his legs under him. Slowly, ignoring the agonizing pain lancing through his skull he got to his knees, only to fall face first into the mud and sludge. He lay there, out of breath, waiting for the tremors in his body to diminish enough for him to try again. The water was now halfway up his thighs and he knew time was running out. He took a deep breath and ignored the scratching claws gouging at his throat. He knew he was sick, and growng worse, but he couldn't dwell on how lousy he felt. Chris Larabee was a man of action and his next action had to be to get out of the cave. Again he tried to move, and didn't know whether the bright light was inside his skull or lightning flashing outside the cave. It didn't matter which one it was, he needed to move and move he would.

He forced his knees under him and crawled towards the entrance, his hands sinking halfway up his arm in the soft interior of the cave. He advanced on the opening and looked out into the late evening storm darkened skies. The landscape around him was covered in swirling turbulent water and he felt the frustration of running on empty. His energy was almost nil, yet he had to get out of this cave before it was below the waterline.

He moved out onto what was once shoreline, held onto a fair sized sapling. He closed his eyes and waited until the world stopped its spinning. He blinked rapidly until the sparkling lights winked out and looked around the storm swept world. He felt the water hitting his leg and splashing on his upper body. The wind forced the rain in a slanting line that struck his body like sharp needles. He blinked rapidly in an effort to keep the water from getting into his eyes. His hair hung limp and mud soaked over his forehead, but he knew the mud was rapidly being washed away.

"Gotta get outta here," he mumbled weakly as he looked for the safest way out of the river. He could feel the tug of the river, pulling at him, trying once more to reclaim what it thought it lost when he'd leapt into it from above. The meager light was fading fast, but he spotted a few rocks and shrubs along the cliff face behind him. He didn't know if he had the strength to make the slight climb, but he realized it was his only chance. To stay where he was any longer would be to give himself over to a watery grave and he wasn't gonna do that. He needed to survive if only to make sure the sheriff didn't pull this stunt on some other unsuspecting victim.

Chris trudged through the water and mud, holding on for dear life as he moved along the treacherous riverbank. He made it to the area he'd spotted and sighed heavily. His chest hurt and he coughed, a wet hacking sound that was quickly drowned out by the storm overhead. He looked at his tethered hands and knew they were too swollen for him to slip out of.

Taking a deep breath he fought back the urge to cough and reached for the first handhold over his head. The pull on his legs was even worse now and as he slipped the cuffs over the small protuberance they were swept out from under him. He hung by his hands, his legs scrambling for purchase, his shoulders screaming at the pressure being exerted on them. He prayed they wouldn't be pulled from their sockets as he finally managed to get his legs back on the treacherous ground. He placed his head against the rock face and waited for his breathing to slow.

"Okay, Larabee, if you're gonna do this you'd better fucking get moving!" he gasped. "Shit! Now I'm talking to myself," a low grating sound came from his throat and he realized he was laughing. Shaking his head he moved further up the ledge and to the left. It was slow going because he had to be sure of his footing. He glanced down and noticed he was literally hanging over the worst part of the stream. "Better h...old on!" he continued to talk to himself as he inched his way along the cliff face. He slipped, gasping at the pressure exerted on his arms.

Ignoring the fact that he hung out over almost certain death he laughed again. "S...sheriff j...just s...saved my l...life. H...have t...to t...thank mi...sera...ble b...as...tard," he muttered as he got his feet on the small ledge again. He moved by will and cussedness alone now. No strength left, barely clinging to the tiny handholds he found. He knew he had to make it, if only to fulfil a promise to see the sheriff brought before Judge Travis. He kept talking to himself, his voice the only company he had now as the wind died down. He knew the storm was moving away, the lightening flashing in the distance and the thunder a weak form of the rich dark power it was earlier.

He reached for the next hold and realized as he fell that he'd reached the end of the cliff face. His body impacted with the soft ground and he groaned as pain lanced through him. He lay still, hoping to quell the rising tide of nausea, but he retched violently in spite of his empty stomach. A final heave, a choking gasp, and a painful breath followed him into unconsciousness. The last dizzying display of lightening streaked across the sky, illuminating a mud covered form lying near the edge of the newly formed riverbank. A sparkling testament to the fight Chris Larabee had fought and won. The only question now was whether he'd live to tell about it.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian Angel-4

JD sat outside the jail, his eyes darting up and down the street. As Sheriff of Four Corners he liked to remain visible. He knew the title was only for show. He was a peacekeeper, but he was only one of the seven men who protected the town and its citizens from the bad element. JD sighed as he watched the ladies man coming towards him.

"Hey, Kid, anything happening I should know about?" Wilmington asked.

"Nope," Dunne answered. "Everything okay at Chris' place?"

"Yep. Where're are the others?"

"Vin's at the saloon. Josiah and Nathan are at the clinic. Ezra's..."

"Sleeping," the scoundrel finished for him.

"Yeah. He ate breakfast and headed for his room," Dunne shook his head at the gambler's odd hours.

"Figures, Ezra don't seem to cotton to being around during the day. No one to fleece," Wilmington laughed.

"Ezra certainly knows how to pick a mark," Dunne observed. His eyes caught movement at the edge of town and he looked past the ladies man. Three people came towards them. A woman and a boy in a wagon and a man riding a horse. There was nothing strange about seeing newcomers in town, but JD's eyes were caught and held by the rider less horse tied to the wagon.

Buck saw the change come over the kid's ear and turned to see what he was looking at as he asked, "What's wrong, Kid?"

"Buck, that looks like..."

"Pony!" Wilmington exclaimed as he hurried to meet the newcomers.

Robert Warren pulled up as he saw the two men hurrying towards him. He held up his hand and signalled for Jamie to pull the wagon to a halt. This was their first visit to Four Corners in the year since they' bought the small farm and he was unfamiliar with the two men.

"Buck, that is Chris' horse," Dunne cried as they closed the distance.

"Yeah, JD, it is. Go get the others!" he snapped as he drew abreast of Pony. He looked at the older man on horseback. "Mister this horse belongs to a friend of mine and you'd best have a good reason why he's here with you!"

"I...I found 'im, Mister," Jamie stammered as the irate man glared at his father. "He was caught in some brush out by Miller Creek where I was fishin'."

"Was anyone with him?" Buck asked.

"I looked 'round, but didn't see anyone. He was all sweaty like he'd been runnin' a long time. Thirsty too. I gave him water and brought him home."

"When did ya find 'im, Kid," the ladies man asked as he examined Pony's legs.

"Yesterday afternoon. I didn't see no one, Mister."

"My son would never steal from anybody. He found that horse and if he says there was no one around you can be sure he's telling the truth," the woman in the wagon said.

"I believe him, Ma'am," Wilmington smiled at her. "I'm just tryin' to find out what happened to my friend. This is his horse and there's no way he'd just let him loose."

"Maybe he was thrown," Jamie said.

The scoundrel laughed as he looked at the boy. "Ain't no way Chris Larabee gets thrown from a horse. Especially not this one."

"Well, whatever happened this fella was rider less when Jamie found him. Now if you got a Sheriff here we can turn him over to him and my son can tell him where he was found."

"What's goin' on, Buck?" Jackson asked as he joined them.

"This kid found Pony," the scoundrel answered.

"Found him where?" Sanchez asked.

"Out near Miller's creek," Buck answered.

"Who are you folks?" Jackson asked.

"I'm Robert Warren. That's my wife Millie and our boy Jamie. We bought the Grady farm out past Miller's creek about a year ago. We've only been to town a couple of times. Usually do our shopping in Haven, but thought we'd give this place a try. Now are you men gonna tell us where we can find the sheriff?"

"That'd be me, Mister, Warren," Dunne said as he joined them.

"You? Why you not old enough to be..." Warren observed.

"I'm older than you think," Dunne interrupted indignantly. "There's seven of us who keep the peace in Four Corners." He pointed towards the moustached man. "He's Buck Wilmington. That's Josiah Sanchez and that fella is Nathan Jackson."

"Thought you said there were seven of you. I only count five," Robert stated.

"Ezra's sleeping, Vin's out on patrol and Chris Larabee is the other one," JD explained.

"Chris Larabee's the one who owns him?" the older Warren nodded his head towards the gelding.

"Yeah, he does. Kid, do you think you can show us where you found him?" Wilmington asked.

"Sure can, Mister Wilmington," Jamie answered.

"We'll just grab our supplies and you men can head back with us. Shouldn't take us more than an hour," Warren explained.

"JD, you ride out and see if you can find Vin. He's probably on his way back from Nettie's place," Sanchez said. Dunne nodded and hurried towards the livery stable.

"It'll take us that long to get Ezra outta bed and make arrangements for someone to watch the town while we're gone," Jackson explained. "I'm gonna go on up to the clinic and get my things. Hopefully I won't need them," he said, but knew as he looked at Pony that something must've happened to cause Pony to be alone.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris woke to darkness and heat. He couldn't understand where the fire was coming from. The heat itself seemed to burn from inside his chest. He groaned as he turned onto his back and looked up at the blurry sky overhead. The stars seemed to blend into a carpet of brightly twinkling lights and he blinked rapidly to try and bring the world into focus. He lay still until the last of the vertigo left him and edged back onto his side.

"Shit!" he swore as his body continued to shiver. He knew beyond a doubt that his body was bruised to the bone, but it was the scratchy pain in his throat and the wheeze from his lungs that worried him.

"G...get u...up, Larabee!" he rasped in the still night air. The mud was caked on his body and he felt it cracking and flaking off as he forced himself to stand on rubbery legs. He held himself erect as he rose to his full height. The lone call of a coyote broke the stillness of the night and sent shivers down his spine.

His joints ached and his head throbbed in tandem with the wound on his arm, but he couldn't give in to that pain. He needed to get moving and the sooner the better. He was hot and cold at the same time and longed for something to cover his shivering form.

He could almost hear Wilmington's voice, laughing and bright as he spoke, _'Damn, Stud, you're a mess. Get up and move those damn legs. Ain't no point in sitting there waitn' to take root. Move your sorry ass. Now!'_

"I'm goin', B...Buck. J...just have t...to f...figure out which way," Larabee's low weak voice carried on the still night air and joined with the call of an owl. He lifted his right foot and placed it slightly ahead of the left. Over and over he repeated the action, his head down as he concentrated on where he was stepping. He felt like he'd been walking forever when he lifted his head and looked around. He swore softly as he saw the river a couple of hundred yards behind him. "S...son of a b...bitch!" he rasped, the sound of his own voice ricocheted through his skull as he slumped to the ground.

'_Come on, Larabee, you ain't no quitter!'_

This time it was Tanner's voice cutting through the pain and fever. The young man was his best friend, someone he trusted to watch his back. "D...didn't e...expect y...you to do it when you're not here, Tanner," Larabee's tortured voice cried. He knew the voice would not let him give up and forced his trembling legs to hold him upright. He knew the journey ahead of him was going to be one of the longest in his life, but it was also one he was going to see through to the end.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Burke looked at the colt in his hands and swore sharply. He needed to make sure Chris Larabee was dead. Somehow he knew he made a deadly mistake in not checking further down the river. If Larabee survived and got back to Four Corners he'd reveal everything he saw and bring the real law down on Haven. This was too god a deal for him to let that happen. He'd find some way to make sure Larabee didn't survive. He stood up, walked outside and signalled Harvey and Mike to come over.

The sun was high in the sky and the rays beat down on the dilapidated buildings. A small brush rolled along main street as the two men ran across the deserted street to the sheriff's office.

"What's wrong, Ray?" Mike asked.

"We're goin' back!"

"Back where?" Harvey enquired.

"Back ta the river. We gotta go back ta the river and make damn sure Larabee's dead," he glanced around knowing most of the townspeople would be in church.

"Come on, Ray, ya know he couldn't've survived. It's to hotter'n hell out 'ere and I ain't in the mood ta go running around," Harvey whined.

Burke's hand snapped out and clasped the man's shirt in his beefy fist. He pulled him close, their noses almost touching as he snarled. "Then ya best jest get outta town, Harvey. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let a slacker like you stay part of this. Mike and me can handle things on our own."

Harvey wrapped his hands around the stronger mans. "N...no, R...ray. I'll go. I'll help!"

"Damn right you'll help. Ain't no way I'd'a let ya go," Ray's eyes glared anger as he released his grip on the other mans shirt. He smiled as Harvey dropped to the ground. "Now git yer ass o'er to the liv'ry and saddle the horses. We got us a body ta find. Dead or Alive!"

"And if he's alive..."

Burke grinned at Mike as he finished. "We kill 'im,"

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"I found him right over there, Mister Tanner," Jamie explained as they pushed apart the bushes and shrubs. His father's arm lay on his shoulder in a gesture of support and the nervous boy was grateful to have it. He knew these men wouldn't hurt him, but he looked up to his father. "He was tangled in them branches."

'Thanks, Kid," Tanner said as he moved into the brush. He knew the others were staying back to give him a chance to search the surrounding area. He easily found the area where Pony was tangled. The downtrodden grass and broken twigs would've been easy for anyone to spot. What he needed to find was the track that would hopefully lead them to Chris Larabee. He walked along the brush until the tracks lead out onto the open area. It didn't take him long to find Pony's trail and he stood up. He signalled for the others to come over and pointed out his discovery.

"Pony came from south east." He turned to the Robert Warren and asked. "Any idea what's out that way?"

"There's a few farms, but not much of anything else," Robert answered.

"Chris would've been coming from that way, Vin. Maybe he's at one of the farms," Wilmington observed.

"Yeah, he's probably sittin' at a table eating lunch while we're out here searching for him in this heat," Dunne said.

"I hope you're right, Kid," the scoundrel muttered. "Any towns south or east of here?" he asked.

"There's a place about a days ride to the south called Haven. Don't know if I'd call it a town though," Warren answered.

"Might I enquire why?" Standish asked as he wiped the sweat from the back of his neck with a lace kerchief.

"Well it's just a few buildings. Maybe half a dozen or so families living there last time we went. The general store doesn't have much stock," Robert answered.

"Any law?" Sanchez asked.

"Well, there's a man there calls himself the Sheriff. He's got a couple of deputies, but I didn't trust either one of them. That's why we decided to check out Four Corners. Didn't even know about your town until the Wilson's came through and told us about it. Real nice people and they said your town was a safe place to get supplies," the older Warren answered.

"Tom and his family are good people," Jackson answered. "Vin, maybe we should check out those farms and make our way south to Haven. If Chris was hurt maybe one of the families took him in."

"Sounds good, Nate," Tanner said as he reached for Peso' reins.

"Jamie, thanks for the help you've given us," Wilmington said as the six peacekeepers mounted up.

"You're welcome, Mr. Wilmington. Hope you find Mr. Larabee."

"We will," Tanner said simply as they turned away from the father and son.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris woke up lying on his back half in, half out of the shade of a large boulder. He opened his eyes and cried out as the light burned into them. His body was on fire and yearned for water. A dry tongue flicked out and stuck to cracked lips. His throat felt like it was filled with sand as he tried to swallow but there was nothing there. No moisture, just barren, arid, desert like terrain on the inside of his mouth. He moaned, but the sound wasn't loud enough to reach his own ears. He needed water and he needed it fast. He rolled onto his stomach and lifted his head, blinking rapidly as the sun continued to beat down from above.

Chris had no idea how long he'd been struggling to move. He didn't remember passing out. He did remember falling and voices shouting at him to get up. He smiled as he thought of JD Dunne ordering him to get up and get moving. Somehow he'd hear the voices and move, not because he could, but because he had too.. He'd let too many people down in his life already and he wasn't going to do that to these men.

Without knowing how he did it he soon found himself upright and stumbling along the narrow trail. He knew he should keep out of sight as the Sheriff and his men were still chasing him, but he didn't have the strength to make it to the scrub brush. He looked down at his feet and tried to focus on them. '_Right foot, left foot,' _he ordered as he watched his sunburned body move forward. A sound reached his ears and he stopped where he was, swaying in spite of the lack of wind.

Chris stood beside the trail and his fever-baked mind finally recognized the sounds of horses. He knew who they belonged to. He looked left and right for a place to hide, his blurry eyes finally focusing on a small alcove in the brush. He moved as fast as his stiff limbs would allow and drew himself into the sheltering shade. He waited for the horses to come in view. He kept his eyes on the road and saw riders coming towards him. The sun shone in his eyes and he blinked once more, felling the grit and sand scrape against his eyeballs. The sounds of hoof beats drew closer and he kept his stinging eyes trained on them. His breath caught in his dry throat as the first rider drew abreast of his position and rode past.

"V...V...in..." he rasped, his voice a mare whisper, drowned out by the horses riding in front of him. He knew each rider and called to them as they rode past. Too late he realized they couldn't hear him. He pulled himself out of the shade and tried to call them. He climbed to his feet and waved his arms, but the last rider, whom he knew was Buck Wilmington disappeared around the bend.

"N...no," he cried as he sank to his knees on the trail. "V...V...in, B...B...uck," he cried, his voice hoarse and wispy in the still air. He crawled back to the brush and the small reprieve from the sweltering sun it gave him. It wasn't long before his fever wracked body succumbed to its need for rest.

When next he opened his eyes darkness had overtaken the sunlight and a cool breeze was blowing across his body. He shivered and tried to find some warmth, but there was none.

'_Get the fuck up, Larabee! Ya wanna die out 'ere in the middle of nowhere? Git on yer feet and get those legs movin'.'_

"C...can't, V...Vin."

'_Don't ya be sayin' that, Larabee. I ain't in the mood ta hear it. Now ya promised ya'd come with me ta Tascosa an' clear my name. Ya breakin' that promise?"_

"T...tired, V...Vin, s...sick!"

"Anyone's got eyes can see yer 'urt an' sick, Larabee, but I never thought ya'd go back on yer word. Thought a man's word was his law. Guess I was wrong about ya. Yer nothin' but a low life scum suckin'...'

"No!" his voice was barely audible, but the anger was evident on his sun baked face. The words he'd heard Tanner say resembled to closely the words Burke screamed at him. He couldn't let him win. He could almost hear Tanner's sigh of relief as he struggled to his feet. "Ain't a low life scum suckin' anything, Tanner," a thin smile cracked his dry lips and he moved out into the night.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian Angel-5

Abigail Newman pulled the shawl over her shoulders and picked up two cups of tea. She walked to the door and opened it. She stepped outside and breathed deeply of the night air. She walked to the small swing on her porch, placed the two cups on the railing and sat down. This was a nightly routine she'd shared with her husband since they were married forty-two years ago. When he passed away three years ago she'd decided not to break the tradition. It was her way to keep her husband's memory alive.

"I miss ya, Will," she said as she looked at the twinkling stars overhead. Her hair was more silver now than brown and hung loose around her shoulders the way William liked her to wear it. She sighed as the memory of his touch brought a warmth to her skin. They'd had a full life and their children were grown and had families of their own. They visited when they could, but it wasn't nearly enough for her.

She'd been so glad when the town of Haven came to life again two years ago. The thought of a weekly trip to town made her feel good. Now those trips were limited to once every two to three months because she didn't trust the man who'd taken over the role of town sheriff. The man was a weasel, as were the three so-called deputies. He had the people so wrapped around his fingers that no one could say anything against him.

She sipped at her tea and remembered her first few trips to the town. The sheriff and his men leered at her as if she was some wrinkled up old crone. They'd wanted to know where she lived and how often she expected to be in town. They'd questioned her about her husband and family. She'd simply said she could handle herself and didn't need them to look after her. She'd thanked them in a sarcastic tone and gone about her business and ignored them. It seemed to rile the men when she refused to acknowledge that they existed.

Abigail pulled the wrap tighter around herself and looked around. She couldn't see very much of her darkened yard, but something had grabbed her attention. The sound came again from the corner of her husband's old work shed. She stood up and felt the shawl drop from her shoulders. At fifty-nine she was still a spry woman and moved quickly into the house. She reached above the fireplace and grabbed the old double barrel shotgun. She'd kept it cleaned and oiled even after her husband's death, and always loaded once she'd grown suspicious of the sheriff in Haven. She walked to the small table and lifted the lamp. Shotgun in one hand, lantern in the other she made her way back to the porch. Her sharp eyes searched the area and she picked out a darker shape against the dark side of the shed. She wasn't afraid as she placed the lantern on the porch railing. No matter if this was an animal of the two legged or four legged variety her shotgun would take care of them.

She placed the shotgun against her shoulder and in a strong steady voice called, "whoever ya are ya'd best show yourself before I give ya a belly full of lead!" She watched the darker shadow move slightly and waited, the gun tucked firmly into her shoulder, her finger gently squeezing the trigger. "I'm not messing around here. You come on outta there or I'm shooting first. If your alive when I hit ya then maybe I'll ask who you are!"

"P...pl..ease...h...elp..."

She heard the tiny sound but couldn't pick out the words. "I'm not listening to you until you come out and show yourself!"

"C...can't," Chris realized his voice would never reach her. He looked down at his body and knew the woman would be afraid of him. He wore nothing but his drawers and even those were now threadbare and torn. "P...please...so c...cold." He knew he had no choice and moved into the yard.

Abigail saw the shape move out into the yard and realized it was the two-legged variety. She still couldn't make out whether it was man or woman, but she could tell whoever it was wasn't gonna be any trouble to her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I...I..." he stammered as he fell to his knees, confused and delirious he couldn't answer her question.

"What's wrong with you?" the woman asked as the form dropped to his knees.

"S...sick...cold...h...hurt," he rasped. "N...need h...help." His body continued to tremble on the ground, painfully aware of how hard it was to breath. His throat was deprived of moisture for so long that his voice wouldn't travel to his own ears.

"I can't hear you," she said. No sound came from the form kneeling in front of the shed. She stood on the porch for another minute, waiting to see if the person would make any threatening moves. When none came she slowly advanced into the yard. She kept her shotgun ready, but the closer she got to the forlorn figure the more she realized this poor soul needed help. By the tiny flicker of light from the lantern she could see it was a man. His clothes were gone except for a pair of dark drawers that did nothing to save his dignity. The smell coming from the dirt-encrusted body assaulted her nostrils yet she wouldn't let him suffer. She knelt in front of him and waited for his eyes to focus on her. His hands looked swollen around a set of tightly clenched cuffs, blood and dirt were caked into the raw flesh of his wrists. She briefly wondered if he was a criminal and pushed the thought to the back of her mind at the pathetic creature before her. She let her shotgun fall beside her, knowing this man couldn't hurt her if he wanted to. Somehow she knew he wouldn't even if he had the strength.

"Now you're a sorry sight aren't ya?" she said softly.

"H...help," Larabee rasped, but the voice still didn't get past his lips.

"Course I'll help ya," she smiled at him.

Chris saw the smile and tried to return one of his own, grimacing as it pulled at his cracked lips. "T...th...irsty," he told her.

"Let's see about getting you inside and you can have as much water as you want," She met his gaze as she reached for his arm. "You've got a bad sunburn there."

Larabee nodded, once more causing his head to come close to exploding. He closed his eyes and gasped as his empty stomach seemed to churn. He tried to speak, but only a dry rasping cough issued from his throat.

"Now you listen to me, Son. Don't try to talk. I'm gonna help you stand up and then you can lean on me and we'll get you inside." She felt the trembling in his body as she helped him to his feet. "Now you just lean on Abby and we'll get you inside and out of the cold."

Larabee nodded at the formidable woman. Her hands held his in a tight grip and he groaned as his sun burnt skin stretched under her touch.

"I'm sorry, Son. I can't see no place where you're not burnt. Gonna have to hurt you to get you inside. Think you can put up with my hands on you till we get you in the house?" At the slow nod from the near naked man she lifted his arms over her head. It was awkward and slow going and they stumbled a few times, but they made it to the porch without falling to the ground. "Well, now, Son, I'm gonna have to sit you in the swing here so I can open the door," she said and noted the moisture in his swollen bloodshot eyes.

The lantern's soft glow revealed just how much pain her visitor was in and Abby swore softly under her breath. What she saw made her cringe, the bruises were only partially visible under the sunburn and mud caked on his body. Small cuts and scratches covered his arms and legs and chest. She stared at his fever bright eyes and knew he was in pain.

"You just rest here for a minute," she ordered as she eased his arms over her head and helped him into the swing. Again she heard a raspy sound from his throat. "Don't try to talk. I'm gonna be right back and we'll see about making you feel a little better. Okay?" Once more she received a slow nod.

Abigail turned and hurried into her house. There were two bedrooms and she moved towards what was once her sons' room. She lit a candle and set it on the small bedside table. The large bed her two boys shared was well-kept and clean sheets rested at the foot. She quickly placed the bottom sheet over the mattress and added a pillow to the bed. Sighing she hurried back to the combination kitchen living room and moved to the open door. A loud thud caused her heart to skip a beat and she hurried out the open door. Whoever this man was his strength had given out and he fell to the floor. He lay on his left side with his knees tucked into his body. A small keening noise issued from his throat and she knelt beside him. She placed a wrinkled, but soft hand on his right shoulder and waited for him to look at her.

Chris fought to regain control of the pain running through his body. He had no idea how long it took, but the aged hand on his arm soothed him. He opened his eyes and saw tears streaking down the woman's face and realized they were for him. He forced a smile to his lips and lifted his hands towards her.

Abigail let the tears fall from her eyes. Whatever this man did she knew he didn't deserve such cruelty. She'd find some way to help him and see to it he was healed before he had to face anyone. 'Is this Burke's doing?' she thought as she once more helped the man to his feet.

"Let's get you inside," at the slight nod she helped him through the door and they stumbled across the floor into the bedroom.

Larabee saw the bed, the clean sheets, and the pillow and shook his head vehemently.

"What do you mean No?" Abigail asked him.

"D...dir...ty..."

She listened to his crackling voice and tried to decipher what the strung out word was. "Dirty. Are you saying you can't get into bed 'cause you're dirty?" she asked incredulously. At his nod she let a small laugh loose.

To Chris Larabee it was the most wonderful sound he'd heard in a long time.

"Who'd have thought a man who's hurtin' as much as you are and totin' that much sickness in your body would still be chivalrous to a lady. Well, you might as well forget it right now," she watched him shake his head once more. "Now look here. I don't know your name and I don't have a clue how you showed up on my door at such an ungodly hour, but right now I'm bettin' I'm stronger than you. Not only am I gonna get you in that bed, but I'm gonna clean you up and tend those wounds."

"N...no," Larabee hissed, trying, but failing to glare at the woman.

"Now let's get you on the bed before you fall down and drag me with you. If that happens these old bones are liable to break and I won't be able to help you. She eased his arms over her head once more and sat him on the edge. She stood up and looked into his eyes. Something in the green depths spoke of just how much this was costing him. "You listen to Abby, Son. I've been out here a lot of years. Tended my Will and our two strapping sons many a time when they were hurt or sick. I've seen everything there is to see on a man," his eyes sparkled as she spoke. "I know you feel like you're putting me out, but you're not. You just sit there and I'll get you that water. Okay?"

"O...kay..." he sighed as she left him sitting on the bed. He heard her moving around in the other room and groaned as he moved his swollen fingers. He knew he was looking at handcuffs, but for some reason he didn't understand why they were attached to his wrists. 'What the hell happened,' he thought as a harsh dry cough tore from his chest. He held his arms to the throbbing mass, but nothing could relieve the pain as again and again he coughed. He bit down on his cheek and tasted blood in his mouth.

"Here you go, Son," Abigail sat beside him on the bed and held the glass to his dry, swollen lips.

Chris thought he was in heaven as the first drop of water slipped past his unmoving lips. He struggled to swallow and finally felt his dry tongue come unglued from the roof of his mouth. He lifted his head from the glass and was surprised to find a small bowl placed in front of his mouth.

"Spit it out, Son. I've got more and I'm betting right now your mouth's getting some moisture in it. Go ahead now and spit it out and I'll let you have some more," she explained. He did as she told him and Abigail saw the blood mixed with the water. She prayed it wasn't something inside him bleeding as she placed the glass to his mouth once more.

This time it was easier and the water slid down the back of his throat. It was all he could do not to gulp the water down, but the words of a friend kept coming back to him. 'Not too much, Chris. Don't want ya throwing it all back up.'

Abigail removed the glass once more and smiled at the downtrodden figure on the bed. "I don't know who you are, Son, but I'm gonna make damn sure no one hurts you while you're under my roof!" She saw the gratitude in the depths of his green eyes and stood up. "Let's get you lying down," again the dirt matted head shook. "I thought we'd already agreed that I'm stronger than you at the moment. Until you can speak and move by yourself you'll do as I say. Now ease back and we'll see about making you a little more comfortable."

Chris had no choice as the woman's strong hands lifted his grimy feet onto the bed. She eased him back against the pillow and he sighed wearily. He was still cold, but at least now his body rested on something softer than the hard packed ground. He felt his eyes closing, but couldn't surrender until he let this woman know how much he appreciated what she was doing for him. He reached up with both hands as she turned away.

Abigail turned back to the bed and again met the green eyes, so full of pain, with hope now added to the mixture. "I'm gonna help you, Son. You're gonna get past all this. It may take some time, but if you're willing to fight for it then we'll win this battle together," she assured him.

Larabee felt safe. Somehow, in his flight from Burke and his men he'd landed on the doorstep of a woman who could've been Nettie Wells sister. Something about the woman oozed of strength and a stubborn will. He had no idea how long he lay there, but was jolted back to his senses as a hand landed on his arm. He opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked around the strange room and wondered where he was. His body hurt and he was cold, trembling on a bed. His eyes lit on the woman sitting beside him and memory returned. He was safe at least for now. Safe from who he had no idea.

"My Will was a lawman back east before we came out here. I got his keys and maybe one of them will open these blasted things," she hissed as she touched his damaged hands.

Chris watched as she fumbled with key after key on the old silver ring she held. His mind drifted away from the present as he tried to rid himself of the pain and sickness invading his body. A cry of triumph and sharp stinging needles in both hands brought him back to the present. 

"I'm sorry, Son, I'm sorry," she said as she watched tears form in his eyes as feeling returned to his fingers.

"S'o...kay," Larabee tried to reassure her as she tenderly held his hands in her own.

She smiled at the throaty assurance and asked, "Do you want a little more water?" At his nod she reached for the glass and held it to his lips. She let him drink a couple of mouthfuls before pulling it away. "I'll give you some more in a few minutes, Son. I'm just gonna clean you up a little," she explained.

Chris lay back against the pillow and sighed as a warm cloth slowly washed across his sun burnt face. He gripped the sheets as the cloth returned time and again to clean away the dirt and dried mud. He lost count of how many times she stopped to change the water as she washed his upper chest. He kept his eyes closed, hoping this wonderful woman wouldn't see the pain he was in. The burns on his body tingled painfully as if he was being bombarded with ice pellets. Each touch of the cloth awakened a new fire and he gasped as she touched his right arm.

Abigail could see the wound was infected and knew she'd need to drain the puffy red gash. "I'm sorry, Son. I gotta get this cleaned out. I'll have to drain it once I finish cleaning you up. I've got some salve that's gonna make that sunburn of yours feel a whole lot better too," she explained. She reached for the cup she'd placed on the table during one of her many trips for clean water. "I've got something for you to drink, Son. It'll help ease some of the pain and maybe help bring down the fever you're toting."

The gunslinger opened his eyes and spoke without realizing it, "H...horse...p...iss."

"Pardon," she wasn't sure she'd heard him right. His swollen tongue and lips made it hard to understand his feeble voice.

"N...Na...than's h...horse p...pi... s...sor...ry," he mumbled as he realized what he said.

"No need to be sorry, Son," Abigail laughed as she finally understood his words. "I don't think I've ever heard it called that, but my Will used to hate the stuff. Now let's see if we can get some of it into you." She eased his head up and kept feeding him the tea until he turned away. She shook her head when she saw he'd only managed a quarter of the cup. She'd need to get more than that into him if he was going to survive this ordeal. She watched his eyes widen and knew he was going to be sick. She turned him on his side and held a small basin before him as miserable sounds emanated from his throat. She could hear the pain this was causing his tortured body and again she silently cursed whoever did this to this young man.

As his stomach emptied and his body trembled from fever, pain and weakness, Chris Larabee finally gave into the exhaustion and lost the fight to stay awake.

Abigail felt the man go slack in her arms and eased him back on the pillow. She swept back the dirt encrusted hair and spoke softly. "I wish I didn't have to do this, Son,' she said as she continued to clean his body.

She was glad he was unconscious as she slid the remnants of his drawers down his legs. She'd done this many times before and it was nothing new to her. She'd spent a couple of years at a hospital in the east before Will asked her to try their luck out west. In spite of her misgivings they'd made a wonderful life for themselves and their children. She looked at his face and could imagine the blush if he'd been awake while she did this. "Bet you'd probably be redder than your face already is," she chuckled as she washed his legs. She took extra care on his damaged feet, cleaning the scrapes she found there. An hour later she had him cleaned up and the mud washed from his hair. He hadn't moved during her ministrations and for that she was glad.

"Now I just have to get clean sheets under you," she said as she looked at the battered form on the bed. Again this was something she'd done during her days as a nurse. She rolled him away from her on his left side and propped a pillow behind his back. She washed his back, grimacing at the bright red skin in evidence there. As quickly as she could she pulled the dirtied sheet away from the edges and quickly put another one in place. She removed the pillow and eased him onto the new sheet, carefully avoiding the dirt covered one she rolled up. Again she turned him, this time to his right. A small gasp of pain escaped his lips as he landed on his wounded shoulder.

"Sorry, Son, almost finished," she soothed as she propped the pillow behind him. She slid the muddy sheet out and finished pulling the other one through. She stood away from the bed and took a deep tired breath. She shrugged her shoulders in an effort to ease the pain she felt there. As she'd done when her husband was alive, Abigail ignored her own pain to look after the injured man.

He was sick, of that she was sure. The fever was not only being caused by the infection in the wounds but there was also a heavy wheeze when he breathed. She prayed she'd be able to take care of him and nurse him back to health. She eased him onto his back, looked into his face and smiled at the pair of green eyes looking back at her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"C...cold...s...so c...cold," his teeth chattered and she reached for the third sheet and covered him in it.

Abigail moved to the old trunk and pulled out one of the blankets she kept there. She quickly covered him, glad that he hadn't noticed his lack of clothing. For now it would be easier for her to care for him as he was. "Better?" she asked.

"Y...yeah," he mumbled.

"Good, now let's see if you can finish this tea," she said as she sat beside him on the bed. She could feel him shivering beneath the blanket as she lifted his head.

Chris drank most of the tea and felt it warm him from the inside. He coughed and groaned, wrapping his arms around his chest in an effort to stop the overpowering urge to cough.

"Easy, Son. You're gonna be a might uncomfortable for a while, but I expect from the looks of you that you're a strong one. I'm gonna do all I can to help you. I've got a few more things to get ready and then I'll leave you to rest."

"N...no m...more," Larabee hissed as he felt pins and needles the length of his body.

"Trust me, Son, I'm only doing what needs to be done. Now you just rest until I get my things together." She watched as his eyelids slowly covered the remarkable green orbs underneath. In spite of the bruising, swelling and sunburn she knew this man would be devastatingly handsome in any setting.

Abigail moved away from the bed and into the other room. She had a small fire going in her stove and needed to get some things ready to help the injured man. She went to the pantry and pulled some jars from the shelf. She knew from experience she'd need something to help his breathing. She ran her hands over the jars, smiling as she picked out the jar of roots from the Osha plant, she knew a plant called Canaigre grew in abundance around the house and she'd get some as soon as she chopped these roots. She hurried to the table and used a well-beaten cutting board to chop the Osha roots into small pieces. She place some in a cup and poured hot water over them. The rest she placed in a larger pot and placed on the back of the stove to heat.

Once this was done she looked in on her patient and saw the lines of pain on his face even as he slept. She shook her head and hurried out into the yard. She was shocked to see the first rays of dawn spreading over the countryside. She'd lost track of time while tending the sick man. She ignored her own weariness, knowing he needed her help more than she needed to rest. She spotted the lance shaped leaves and hurried to the plant. She soon had enough of the roots to get her started. She cut into the plant to get to the pit, which she would use to cover the painful sunburn covering most of his body. She stood up and her eyes raked the yard and she was never so glad to see so much of the plant there. There was also a mingling of the aloe plant and she would use this as well to treat the sunburn. She'd have to put the juice directly onto the burn and gently rub it in. She hoped this would be enough to stop the nasty burn from blistering.

She hurried into the house and placed her new treasures on the table. She began preparing the things she'd need in order to make the man more comfortable. She checked the cup and grimaced at what she had to do next. She could hear the heavy wheezing and knew she needed to get some of the Osha tea into him. She picked up the cup and walked into the bedroom. She felt saddened as she looked at the fiery red skin, knowing a burn could cause so much pain. She eased down on the bed and watched as his eyes slowly opened. She waited for him to focus on her and smiled at the confusion on his face.

"Well, good morning," she greeted.

"M...morn...ing," he rasped painfully. Holding his arms to his chest as he erupted in a violent fit of coughing.

Abigail touched his shoulder sympathetically and waited for it to stop. When it finally did she eased her hand under his head and lifted him forward. "I've got something here for you. It tastes lousy, but it'll help with the coughing." She smiled as he opened his mouth and let her feed him the foul tasting Osha tea.

Chris tried to flinch away from the taste, but found he didn't have the strength to fight her. He swallowed the obnoxious liquid until she pulled the cup away. "That's good, Son. It'll help your chest. Now the next thing I gotta do is treat them burns. Think you can stay still for me to do that?"

"T...think so," he moaned as the heavy feeling in his chest and the tea in his stomach made him nauseas.

"Try and keep that down, Son," she said.

"C...Chris," he said weakly.

"Pardon me?"

"N...name's C...Chris," he said as he shivered in spite of the blanket covering him.

She finally deciphered what he was trying to say and smiled warmly. "Well, Chris, my name's Abigail, but you can call me Abby."

"A...Abby."

"That's right. Now close your eyes and try to sleep. I've got some stuff to put on your burns. It'll hurt at first, but you'll feel much better once it's done."

"O...okay...n...need to s...say t...thanks f...for...help."

"You're welcome," she said. She placed a gentle hand on his forehead and felt the heat there. She knew it wasn't only from the sunburn, but from the fever racing through his body. She retrieved the Canaigre and came back to sit on the edge of the bed. She knew he was still awake and she spoke softly.

"Chris, I'm going to put something on your skin and rub it in. I'll be as gentle as I can, but it's not gonna be easy on you,." She explained as she prepared the pit of the plant. She watched his face as the juice dropped onto his skin. She could almost hear it sizzle as it touched his heated body.

Chris lay as quietly as possible, unable to get past the tremors that still wracked his body. He felt her move the blanket back and smooth more juice over the skin on his chest and stomach. He gasped and his eyes opened wide as he realized she'd moved the blanket all the way down and he lay naked before her. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he realized a thin covering was over his intimate area.

Abigail smiled at him as she saw the look of horror turn to relief. She knew this man was modest and would've been appalled to be naked and at her mercy. She continued her ministrations until the front of his body was covered in the soothing juice of the Canaigre.

"Chris?" she called softly and realized he was unconscious. She eased him on his side once more and coated his back and legs with it. His feet would need to be kept clean as well, the scratches and small cuts tended constantly. She eased him to his back once more and smoothed the juice over his face. A sigh escaped his cracked lips and she smiled. She remembered how her husband and sons reacted the same way when they were sick and she did little things like this to sooth their pain and discomfort. She lifted the soft sheet and the blanket up over him. She cleaned the area around his wrists and covered them in clean bandages.

She turned her attention to the wound on his arm and knew she had to draw out the pus. Her strength was almost gone, but she needed to see this done before she gave into it. The longer the wound festered the sicker he would get. She prepared the items she'd need including more Willow Bark tea.

She picked up the tiny knife she'd boiled and doused in whiskey and placed it against the swollen wound. "I'm sorry, Son, this gotta be done," she whispered as she cut into the heated flesh.

Chris opened his eyes and cried out weakly. He felt something sharp biting into his shoulder and tried to move away from the blade. Abby's soft voice by his ear eased some of the torment and he fought to remain still.

"I've just gotta get the infection out, Son. You'll feel much better once it's done. It's gonna take stitches, but right now I'm just too tired to put them in..."

"S...sorry," Larabee mumbled through clenched teeth. His hands fisted in the blanket covering him.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. Now I'm gonna pour a little whiskey on this to make sure it's clean. You just try and hold still till I'm finished." She placed a new towel under his arm and poured the whiskey directly into the wound. She held his arm steady as the whiskey did its job, his lack of fight giving mute testament to just how weak he was. "All done, Son," she said as she placed a bandage over it and tied it around his arm. She reached for the cup of Willow bark tea and waited for the sick man to open his eyes.

Chris waited for some of the pain and nausea to ease and finally opened his eyes. He saw the cup in her hand and nodded slowly. He felt her hands clasp his neck and ease his head off the pillow. He smelled the liquid as she placed the cup to his mouth and helped him drink. He finished the cup and was grateful when she let him relax against the pillow. He fought the nausea and felt himself relax towards sleep.

Abigail waited until he was fully asleep before giving into her own needs. She washed the blood from her hands and carried the dirty cups and leftover roots into the other room. She checked the pot of Osha liquid, she noted it was boiling and she poured it into a basin. She brought it into the room where her patient slept and placed it on the floor next to his bed. She took one last look at her the injured man as the medicinal odor began to fill the room. She sighed heavily and made her way to her own room and the bed that seemed to be calling her name.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian Angel-6

They'd spent the last thirty-six hours checking the outlying farms for signs of the missing member of the group. Of the five they checked four denied seeing anyone in weeks, the other was vacant and had been for a while. A quick search revealed nothing out of the ordinary and they'd decided it was time to check in with Haven's sheriff. They rode through the blistering heat until the town appeared in the distance. It seemed to take forever before they finally made the outskirts of the tiny town.

The town of Haven lay before them and Vin Tanner thought Robert Warren was more than generous when he talked about the dilapidated structures. He could see signs of changes and guessed that most people were still trying to fix up their homes and businesses. He led the other five men towards what could only be the jail. Sweat and dust mingled on his brow as he rode down main street. He smiled as he realized it was the only street. A couple stood in front of a small structure, a sign tacked overhead read Anderson's general Store. A man swept dist off a landing in front of a barbershop. Several others were present and he felt their eyes on him as the six men stopped in front of the jail.

They dismounted and flicked their reins over the shaky hitching post in front of the jail. Vin watched as Buck walked to the door and pushed against it. The door didn't open and the ladies man tried again.

"Can we help you fellas?"

Vin turned to see several townspeople standing behind them. He watched as the big ex-preacher moved to greet them, deciding it would be best to leave matters in his capable hands.

"Well now you just might at that. We're lookin' for the sheriff. Is he around?"

"Might be or might not. Who's askin?"

"My name's Josiah Sanchez and along with these gentlemen we keep the law in a town called Four Corners."

"I know Four Corners," the man from the barbershop said. "There's seven peacekeepers there."

"That's us," Dunne assured him.

"I only count six," the man from Anderson's general store observed.

"Well, my dear man, there's nothing wrong with your mathematical skills. We are here searching for our missing comrade," Standish blustered.

"Ain't no one in there," the dark haired barber informed them.

"We can see that," Wilmington said exasperatedly. "Where's the sheriff?"

"Sheriff Burke and his men rode out at dawn this morning," the storekeeper told them.

"When do you expect him back?" Jackson asked.

"Don't know fer certain. He's gone huntin' a murderin' son of a bitch. Bastard escaped before the sheriff could hang 'im," the barber snapped.

"Maybe one of you fellas can help us," Jackson said. "we're looking for a man about six foot with blond hair just a bit on the long side. He would've been wearing all black and toting a colt revolver."

"Ain't seen no one like that!" the storekeeper snapped.

Tanner's hackles rose at the quickly delivered answer and he knew this man wasn't telling the truth. He moved away from Wilmington, but felt a firm hand on his arm. He turned and blue eyes met blue eyes. The tracker knew the ladies man didn't believe a word the man said either.

Buck nodded to Sanchez and Vin noticed the ex-preacher walking towards the storekeeper. Wilmington's message was clear. 'Let Josiah handle it.' Tanner nodded impatiently.

"Now why do I think you're being less than truthful, Brother?" Sanchez asked as he towered over the smaller man.

"I...I really didn't see no one like that," the man hissed, shrinking away from the intimidating man in the serape.

"Please, Mister, my husband don't know nothing," a red haired woman cried as she stood next to the storekeeper.

"What about you, Ma'am? Do you know anything about our friend?" Sanchez asked the cringing woman.

"N...no I d...didn't see no one," she answered in a trembling voice.

Vin heard the conversation and felt like shaking the people of the town. Something about their skittish behavior told him they knew more than they were telling. He turned away from the group before his anger got the best of him. 'Are you here, Larabee?' he silently asked. A movement on the side of the jail caught his attention and he moved away from the small gathering. By the time he reached the corner of the jail he saw a form move around the corner. He followed quickly and soon caught up with a young man. He reached out a hand and clasped it around one thin arm. He looked into the young face and frowned at the fear he saw in the brown eyes.

"Hey, wait, I ain't gonna hurt ya," he said as the man tried to pull away from him. he felt the tension leave the arm he held as the face once more came up to meet his. "Ya know something, don't ya?"

The young man looked around, making sure there was no one to see them. He nodded his head and made hand gestures, nodding his head excitedly as he did so.

Vin watched the rapid hand movements but didn't know what the excited man was trying to say. It finally dawned on him that the man couldn't talk. "Shit," he swore in frustration. He knew this kid had the answers he needed, but he didn't know how he was going to get them. He lifted his head as Buck came around the corner and had to hold tight to the man next to him. "It's okay, he's a friend," Tanner told the younger man.

"What's going on, Vin?" Wilmington asked, eyeing the scared man in the tracker's grasp.

"Shit, Buck, this fella knows somethin' but he can't talk. He's firin' all kinds of things at me with his 'ands, but I can't make any sense of it."

"Using his hands?" Wilmington looked incredulous and his mouth dropped open for a second. "JD mentioned something about a boy who lived back east. He used ta play with him."

"What's that got ta do with this?" Tanner asked.

"JD might be able to tell us what he's saying. The kid says it's called sign language. He learned some of it from the boy."

"Get JD," the tracker said.

"We'll be right back. You just make sure he stays put," Wilmington ordered as he moved away.

"He ain't goin' nowhere." The sharpshooter smiled at the younger man and spoke directly into his face. "Look, Buck's just gone ta get a friend. He might be able ta tell us what yer tryin' ta say. Okay?" he felt a small measure of relief as the blond head bobbed once.

It wasn't long before JD came around the corner alone. "Buck said you wanted me, What's wrong, Vin?"

"Everythin' okay out there, JD?"

"Josiah's tryin' ta find out what they know, but so far no one's talkin' They know somethin', Vin, I just don't think they'll tell us."

"I know, Kid. Buck said you knew someone back east who couldn't talk."

"Yeah him and me were close. Seemed like we both needed a friend and we were there for each other."

"Could you tell what he was sayin'?"

"It took some time, but yeah, I figured it out. Why?"

"Think maybe ya could see what this feela's tryin' ta say?"

"He's deaf?" they both watched the head shake.

"You're not deaf?" Dunne asked, again the head shook. "Do you know sign language. This time the head bobbed as JD spoke and used the signs he'd learned as a kid.

"Do you know anything about our friend?" Tanner asked quickly. Again the head bobbed, but this time there was a quick succession of hand movements. "What's he sayin', JD?"

"He seen him, Vin," Dunne answered "least he thinks it was Chris."

"When?" again the hands moved fast.

"Says he was here two or three nights ago. He don't remember exactly," the hands kept moving and JD continued to pick up most of what the man was trying to tell them. "Vin!"

"What?" Tanner asked as he heard the fear in Dunne's voice.

"He said the sheriff brung a man dressed in black to Haven and accused him of bein' a murderin' thief! He says the sheriff and his men took the man's clothes and boots and threw him in jail." Vin turned to go to the front of the jail when JD's excited voice stopped him once more. "Wait, Vin, he says he's not there anymore. Says the Sheriff took him out to...Oh,. God!"

"What?" Tanner frowned, his eyes glowing with rage at the hopelessness in the young Bostonian's voice.

"H...he says the sheriff and his men took him to be hanged..."

Tanner's body stood next to JD's. Anyone who knew the tracker would know the man was filled with rage in spite of the outward calm he portrayed. "Did he say when?"

"Couple of days ago. He said there was a huge storm and the sheriff and his men came back alone."

"Does he know where they buried the body," Tanner asked. He watched quietly, his stomach clenching as JD and the other young man carried on a conversation with their hands.

Dunne shook his head as he turned back to the sharpshooter. "He says they use a tree about a mile outside of town and then just bury them in a clearing not far from it. Vin, he also says there was no trial."

"What? What the hell do you mean no trial?"

"If this was C...Chris," he stammered. "The sheriff and his men convinced the people of the town that he was a murderer and they shouldn't have to supply him with Food and water while they waited for Judge Wilcox..."

"Wilcox?"

"That's what he said. The sheriff convinced them to hang Chris and not wait for the judge. He's not allowed to do that is he Vin?"

"No, Kid, he's not," Tanner heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Wilmington returning. He quickly told the moustached man what they'd found out. He watched the rage form on the handsome face and knew it mirrored his own feelings.

"Josiah can't get the others to talk. Nathan thinks they're all scared about something."

"This fella says they're scared of the sheriff and his men," Dunne explained as the hand signals began again. "He says the sheriff just declared himself the law and hired his own deputies."

"So why doesn't the town do something about him?" Wilmington asked. He remained silent as JD and the young man exchanged silent messages.

"He says a few people tried, but it wasn't long before they were exposed as thieves or murders. They were hung the same way as the man the other day," Dunne explained, not wanting to voice his suspicions that the doomed man was indeed Chris Larabee.

'It sounds like this sheriff needs to spend time in his own jail," Tanner mumbled and watched the young man nod vigorously before he bolted away from them.

"Do you think it was C...Chris?" Dunne asked.

"Don't know, JD, but I aim to find out," Tanner hissed as he headed for the front of the jail. He heard JD and Buck following closely behind him as he round the corner and came face to face with the people of Haven. He caught and held a few intense gazes, holding them until the other man backed down. Vin Tanner was a man of few words, but his eyes could deliver his message far better than a sharply spoken curse. The men dropped their eyes as soon as he turned towards them and he knew the sheriff of Haven had these people running scared.

"I'm gonna ask once more if'n you people 'ave seen Chris Larabee," his well owned sense caught the slight looks between a few people and he knew he'd hit on something. "Larabee's a peacekeeper in Four Corners. He's hired by Judge Travis and if anythin's happened ta him the judge is gonna come down 'ard on this little town. You people hanged a man without waitin' for the judge ta hear a trial and that's against the law. Now I'm gonna ask once more if any of you saw Chris Larabee."

Silence stretched before them, the only sound to reach the ears of the six peacekeepers was the shuffling of feet on the dusty street.

"Perhaps it would benefit all of you to know that you could go to jail for accomplices to murder," Standish said softly, and again heads turned to gaze at the person standing beside the. Whispered words left tightly clenched lips as the people of Haven tried to grasp just how much trouble they could get in. "It will indeed be considered murder since there was no benefit of judicial process..."

"He means your as guilty as the sheriff for hanging a man without letting him have his say," Jackson explained.

"He's guilty..."

"Sheriff found the broach in his pocket..."

"We didn't want ta do it..." 

"Sheriff took 'im ta the hangin' tree..."

"We just did as the sheriff told us..."

Sanchez lifted his hands and put a stop to the shouted words, but the shuffling feet continued. "What you people did is illegal no matter what you say. It boils down to nothing better than a lynch mob and if the man the sheriff hanged was Chris Larabee then you're all guilty of murdering an innocent man."

"We ain't murderers. It was Burke and his men. They railroaded us inta havin' that trial. We didn't know who he was. Honest, Mister, we were just doing what we thought we had to do. We all saw the sheriff take that broach from Larabee's pocket," the barber shouted.

"I thought you said you didn't know who the man was?" Wilmington asked, his voice icy, his eyes cold and deadly.

"We, ah, I, ah...We didn't know until after," the store owner's wife called. "he pleaded with us ta send a telegram." A hand landed on her arm, but she shook it off. "They wouldn't let me, Mister," she said as she walked towards Josiah Sanchez. "I begged Hiram to send one, but he's scared of the sheriff and his bunch."

"And you're not?" Sanchez asked.

"I won't lie. I'm scared ta death he'll run us outta town or make us disappear like some of the others, but maybe you fellas can stop 'im. It might be too late for your friend, but at least you'd know is death weren't fer nothin'," the woman called. "The hangin' tree is 'bout a mile west of 'ere. Ya can't miss it. If yer friend was 'anged 'is grave should be in a little copse of trees not far from it."

The six men nodded their heads and slowly mounted their horses. No one asked where they were going. Each man needed top check for a grave and the truth about the disappearance of Chris Larabee.

The people watched as the six men rode away from their town. Men and women silently prayed these men would be the salvation of their town and not the death of it.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"So what do we do now, Ray?" Mike asked as they finished searching the edge of the river.

The waters had receded since the storm that ravaged the land and they'd been able to search the area and found the cave where Chris found shelter from the elements. The sheriff swore as he looked at the rock face and saw a small thatch of material. He knew instinctively it belonged to the drawers Larabee wore the day of the hanging. He rubbed his fingers over the torn piece of material and swore under his breath

"We're gonna find that son of a bitch and make sure he stays dead this time," he snarled.

"How're we gonna find him. He's probably been washed down the river and who knows where the hell his body ended up!" Harvey exclaimed.

Burke lifted the scrap of material and shoved it in front of Harvey's terrified face. "See this, Harve. Take a damn good look at it. Larabee had this on when we arrested him. He had them on when we were ready ta 'ang 'im and you can be damn sure he had them on when he climbed outta that river and inta that cave. That son of a bitch climbed over that ledge and he's out there somewhere. We gotta find 'im and make sure he cain't talk."

"Where do we look?" Mike asked.

"We start checking the farms. Maybe someone seen 'im. There's a few that might 'elp 'im, but most'll stay away from 'im, but there are some that'll try ta help 'im. Mount up, boys, we got us a murderin' thief ta find," he laughed at his own joke as they walked to the horses.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris couldn't breath. His hands reached for his throat and clawed at the tender reddened area. Something continued to tighten, constricting the airflow, choking off the pathway to his lungs. He tried to call for help and rolled onto his side. Pain ran the length of his body, but he was heedless of the cause. He knew if he didn't get the rope around his neck loose he would die and pain would be meaningless anyway. He struggled upwards on the bed, the movement pulling at the tight sunburnt skin on his torso, face and legs. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and thought he cried out, but nothing got past his lips. He stood to his full height and gasped for air as he dropped heavily to the floor. Lights flashed before his eyes as he tried to breath. Chris Larabee was dying, there was no doubt of that in his mind as his struggles grew weaker.

Abigail woke with a start and it took a couple of minutes for her to grasp what it was that woke her. The heavy thud from her son's old bedroom had her on her feet and dashing for the room before she thought about consequences. The sight that met her eyes caused her heart to skip a beat. The man she was caring for was on the floor, writhing weakly as he tried to breath. His hands were scratching at his throat as if something was wrapped around it.

She hurried into the room and knelt beside him, gently prying his fingers from his throat as she spoke. "There's nothing there, Son. You just need to calm down and let yourself breath." She could tell he was still asleep, caught up in some nightmare where his air was cut off.

The heat from his body penetrated the long flannel nightgown she wore and she pulled his head into her lap. She pulled his hands away from his throat and held them in her own as she tried to get through to the sick man she held. "Chris, it's okay, I'm not gonna let those animals hurt you anymore, but I need you to calm down."

The blue tinge around his lips scared her and she knew he still wasn't breathing. In an act of desperation she reached for his right arm, clamping her hand down on the wound there.

Chris felt something pinch his arm and fire ignited from his hand to his shoulder. His eyes opened wide and he drew in a deep breath of air. He panicked and coughed and felt his upper torso wrapped in warm tender arms. His eyes watered as he fought against the hacking sounds emanating from his own throat.

Abigail watched as the green eyes opened and widened as she released her hold on his arm. Tears ran quickly from her aged eyes as she pulled the younger man close to her and held him as he sucked in heaving breaths of air. The coughing worried her, but not as much as the fear and confusion she'd seen in his eyes as she lifted him partially into her arms. She rocked him on the floor, talking to him, soothing him, waiting for the horrid sounds to stop. She knew he was sick, knew his time in the storm and sun had caused some kind of infection to form in his chest. She used the end of her nightgown to wipe the thick mucus from around his mouth, relieved to see the blue coloring fading before her eyes.

Chris felt the soreness in his throat and felt as if he was hacking up his lungs as the arms continued to hold him. "S...Sarah," he rasped, hoping the arms he knew and loved were the ones holding him now.

She saw the hope in his fever bright eyes and wondered who Sarah was. She could tell by the way his hand lifted to touch her cheek that he wasn't seeing her. He was seeing a woman named Sarah and from the soft way he touched her cheek she knew this was someone he loved.

Chris lifted his hand and gently touched the blurry face above his. He coughed again, dropping his hands to his chest. "S...sick, S...Sarah. T...tell B...Buck...go alone. S...sell horses h...himself. I...I'll s...tay w...with you and A...Adam. O...okay? Why cry...ing ...Sarah?"

Abigail saw the pain etched on the sunburnt face and knew he still wasn't with her. The weak body, the cracked lips and the raspy voice told her just how sick this man really was. She knew he needed to have an answer as a frown marred his features.

"It's nothing, Chris," she answered as she continued to hold his trembling form.

"Didn't m...mean to m...make y...you cry. I c...can l...listen to w...what you h...had to t...tell me now. B...Buck can s...sell...hor...ses h...himself. Please, S...Sarah, t...tell me why y...you're crying."

"I'm crying because I'm happy," Abigail answered.

"H...happy. Y...you and A...Adam m...make me h...happy...L...love you..."

"We love you too, Chris. Why don't we get you back in bed and I'll get you something to drink?"

"Am t...thirsty," Larabee rasped as his eyes slowly focused on the woman holding him. His forehead creased as he tried to remember where he was and who this silver haired angel was. He felt lousy and wondered how he'd gotten on the floor.

"Well, let's get you into bed," Abigail told him.

"Why c...cryin?" he rasped as he lifted his left arm and wiped the tears from her wrinkled cheeks.

"I'm just being silly, Chris. Blame it on an old lady's emotions."

"N...not old...b...beautiful," Larabee whispered softly.

"You keep that up, young man and I'll just have to keep you with me forever," she laughed. She felt the lean form tremble in her arms. "What's wrong, Son?"

"C...cold... can't seem to get warm," he mumbled tiredly.

"Well we'll get you back to bed and I'll make you some tea and maybe a little broth. How does that sound?"

"S...sounds g...good." Larabee tried to lift himself out of her arms, but didn't have the strength. A soft scratchy sigh left his mouth as he felt her slide out from under him and ease his throbbing head to the floor. He kept his eyes on the woman and tried to remember who she was. His instincts told him she was a friend and he knew she would do anything to help him. He lifted his hands to hers and using what little strength he had climbed to his feet.

"S...sorry," he mumbled as he saw her grimace. He tried to pull out of her grasp, but felt her arms tighten their hold on him.

"I'm okay, Chris, just my bones tellin' me to take it easy." She felt him pull away from her and pulled him closer, raising his left arm over her shoulder as she moved towards the bed. In his weakened condition it was easy for her to control their movements and she smiled at his effort to relieve her burden. "There'll be no more of that, Son. I may not be as young as you are, but right now I'm a hell of a lot stronger. Now quit fightin' me and move those legs to the bed," Abigail ordered.

"Y...yes, Ma'am," Larabee mumbled breathlessly as he finally sank onto the edge of the bed. He let his upper body drop to the pillow and felt her lift his legs.

Abigail smiled as she eased the light sheet and blanket over the battered form. She was glad she'd trusted her instincts when she first saw this man. There was something about the green eyes surrounded by dark circles and sunburn that touched her heartstrings. She vowed to hear his story once he healed up some. She watched his chest heave and knew he was fighting the pain and fever ravaging through his body. She stood up and headed for the outer rooms. It wasn't long before she had the fire going and water heating on top of it. She quickly threw more of the chopped Osha roots into a pot and placed it next to the boiling water.

She knew without asking that the burn was bothering him and readied more of the Canaigre. Unsteady hands filled a cup with cold water. She took the plant back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Two green eyes shot open immediately and she smiled as she flicked back a lock of long blond hair.

"I've got to put some more of this on your burns, Chris."

"O...kay," he told her.

"Do you want some water first?"

"P...please," his head was lifted and a cup placed before his lips. He felt the soothing liquid enter his mouth and swallowed painfully. Slowly, but surely he drank the water until she took it away. "T...thanks," he mumbled.

"You're more than welcome, Son," she told him. "Now I'm gonna rub this stuff into your skin. You tell me when it gets to much for you and we'll take a break."

"O...kay." Larabee gritted his teeth as she smoothed the juice onto his skin. He held his breath through the touch of the hands on his chest, face and thighs. He bit back a cry as she turned him on his side and slathered the juice over the burns there. As she continued down his lean body a slight tremble wracked through him. He coughed and pulled his legs up to his body as he wrapped his arms around his chest. He remembered being sick as a child and the doctor telling his parents he might not make it. He would've been only too glad to escape the agony in death and now he felt the same way, But he wasn't gonna give in to it. He would fight to stay alive and see that justice was doled out where it belonged. At the moment he just couldn't remember who deserved his wrath. He felt her hands ease him to his back once more and knew she was talking to him, but he couldn't hear her over the throbbing drums in his skull.

Chris felt the water in his stomach rise like a tidal wave up his throat. He panicked and tried to sit up as he knew what was coming. A hand on his shoulder eased him to his side and the water disgorged from his body, mingled with hacking coughs until he lay back weak and struggling to breath once more.

Abigail rushed from the room, the terrible sound of Larabee's desperation ringing in her ears. She hurried to the stove and lifted the boiled roots from the pot. She strained the tea into a cup and laid it aside. She poured the rest of the liquid into a bowl and brought into the room. The heavy wheeze and harsh cough from the man on the bed told her he needed relief fast. The medicinal odors from the Osha root soon permeated the room as she hurried back to get the home remedy cough syrup. Before returning to the room she steeped a cup of Willow bark tea to wash the syrup down with.

When she re-entered the room she saw the green eyes watching her. His breathing seemed a little easier, but he still coughed periodically.

"I got two things for you to drink, Son," she said as she placed the two cups on the bedside table. "Just let me get a few more pillows to stack behind you. Maybe that'll help you breath better."

"O...kay," Larabee answered. He watched her leave, again wondering who this woman was and why she was so willing to help him. She returned with two plump Pillows and helped him sit forward. Chris held himself erect while she placed the pillows behind his back. He breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned back into the firm feather pillow.

"How's that," Abigail asked.

"B...better...thanks," he answered.

"Now let's get this into you so you can go back to sleep." She held the first cup to his lips and smiled as his nose wrinkled. "You need this, Chris," she told him.

"S...smells...bad," Larabee told her, closing his mouth. One look from the woman made him smile and open his mouth.

"My Will used to say the same thing, but like you he drank it." Abigail watched as he fought to swallow the bitter tasting syrup. There wasn't much of it, but what there was seemed to take forever to get down his throat.

"One more thing for you, Chris," Abigail told him as his eyes began to lose focus.

"W...what?" he rasped.

"Just a little tea. It'll help with the pain and fever and hopefully let you sleep," she soothed as she held the cup to the cracked lips. She smiled as he drank half the cup, but couldn't get him to drink anymore as he slipped into a deep sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Guardian Angel-7

The six peacekeepers found the tree easily. Its gnarled roots and thick dead limbs a stark contrast to the area around it. The thick trunk was blackened as if it was hit by lightening at one point in time. The tree, like its victims, was dead and lifeless as they searched for the area for a fresh grave.

Vin led them to a copse of hardwood trees and soon found the telltale mounds of earth that indicated where a body was buried. He knew the others were checking as well, but prayed he wouldn't hear a shout of alarm. Fifteen minutes later they met back in the clearing.

"Anything?" Dunne asked.

"Don't look like no new graves in the area, Kid," Tanner replied.

"I came to the same conclusion during my perusal of the area, Mr. Tanner," Standish explained.

"Do you think Chris got away from them, Vin?" Wilmington asked.

"He musta done somethin', Buck. I ain't seen no body and the sheriff and his men went lookin' fer somethin'. We all know, Chris, he ain't gonna give in without a fight. I got a feelin' he's out there and we'd best find 'im before Burke and his men do," Tanner explained as he hurried to his horse.

"Not much daylight left, Vin," Sanchez observed.

"Got about an hour, Josiah. Maybe we should head back ta town and see if we can pick up the sheriff's tracks. Once we find out where he's goin' we 'ead out at first light."

"We need to go after the son of a bitch now," Wilmington snarled.

"Buck's right," Dunne agreed.

"I'd like nothin' more than ta go after 'em tonight, but the horses need ta rest and we need ta get more supplies," Tanner advised.

"Vin's right, Buck, we won't do Chris any good if the horses collapse and we can't get to him," Jackson told them.

"We all want to find him, Buck, but we have to make sure we have the ability to do so. We get some rest and supplies and then we find Brother Chris," Sanchez said as the six men mounted up.

'_Where the hell are you, Stud,'_ Wilmington wondered as he followed the other back to haven.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Burke swore in frustration as they left the Martin farm. They'd stopped by four homes so far, but came away empty handed. No one had seen the man he described, but if they did they'd hold him for the sheriff. He was hot and angry as they rode away. In the two days since they'd found the small piece of material over the cave they'd searched the surrounding area and along the riverbank. They failed to turn up anything new and he wondered if maybe Mike and Harvey were right and Larabee was a dead man. He thought of the money and other items stashed away in his home in haven. More money than he'd ever had in his whole life and so easy to take. All he needed was to pick the person to rob and find a victim to charge with the crime. He hoped his choice of Chris Larabee wasn't going to be his undoing. '_We need to be sure,'_ he thought as he spurred his horse towards the next farm.

Twilight would soon be upon them and he wanted to bed down as close to the Newman farm as possible. She'd be their first stop tomorrow. He smiled as he pictured the elderly crone. She'd made him feel two feet tall on her last visit to town and he wanted to scare her by showing up on her doorstep at dawn.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Abigail checked the pot of chicken broth she had on the stove. She'd killed one of the hens from her henhouse in order to make the tasty broth for the sick man. Throughout the day he'd wake up, take small sips of water and teas before losing the contents of his stomach in a violent steam. He'd lay back against the pillow, sweat beading on his forehead and glistening on his chest, coughing and gasping for air. She worried that he was rapidly losing the strength he needed to survive. She knew how important it was to keep fluids in the sick man, yet the violence of his vomiting sapped whatever energy he built up during sleep.

She hoped the salty broth would be easier on his stomach. As darkness spread a thick blanket outside her windows she lit the lantern on the table. She sat wearily and rubbed her tired bloodshot eyes. Her hands skimmed through her hair and she sighed tiredly. The long day promised to turn into an even longer night as a weak reached her ears. She used her hands to push herself up from the chair and walked to the bedroom.

The blond hair stuck to the sunburnt face, the head slowly moving from side to side and a cracking voice issued from the strained throat.

Larabee stood on the street watching as Vin Tanner looked into the back of his wagon. Chris's instincts kicked in and he knew something was wrong. His head came up and he saw the muzzle of a shotgun jutting from a window of the hotel. "No! Vin!" he screamed as a shot rang out. He watched as the shaggy head snapped back and blood flowed from a bullet wound in the center of his best friend's forehead.

Abigail watched as the blond became distressed, the head moving faster as whatever nightmare he was having grew more intense. She moved into the room and sat beside him on the bed.

He hurried to stand over Tanner's body, only to find the face belonged to JD Dunne. The kid's mouth was frozen open in a silent scream of pain and anger. The face changed again and this time it was Jackson's face, his neck surrounded by a thick noose, his tongue hanging from his mouth. With a quicksilver movement the face became that of Ezra Standish, bloodied and beaten, cards spread over his face, eyes staring lifelessly back at him. It shifted again and became Josiah Sanchez, dead, but there were no visible wounds, just a large black crow pecking at his lower lip. "NO!" Chris screamed as the face changed a final time and became Buck Wilmington. The once handsome face burnt beyond recognition, yet Chris's fever mind knew immediately who he was seeing.

Abigail felt her heart break as the harsh cry turned into a soft sob. She knew this man would never show such weakness when he was healthy and strong and it tore at her to see him like this. She vowed she'd get to see Chris as he should be seen, strong and healthy. She let the tears fall as she realized she didn't even know his full name.

"Chris," she called softly, feeling the trembling slowly subside. She knew holding him was not good for his sunburned skin, but she knew he needed to feel someone touching him. To know he wasn't alone in the world. The cry she'd just heard from him made her feel as if that's how he felt. "Come on, Chris, I want you to open your eyes and look at me. That's it," she smiled as the eyes moved behind his lids.

Chris heard the voice pulling at him, but didn't want to face any more pain. His mind was fighting what his body seemed to think was a losing cause. His skin tingled and burned where hands touched him, yet he didn't want to lose that touch. He settled his body against her and let his eyes open. The face above him was blurry, but he knew who it was and he forced a smile to his face.

"A...Abby," he mumbled.

The small cracks on his lips opened and bled when he talked and she placed her finger over his lips. "Try not to talk, Son. Think you could manage a little broth and water?"

Larabee nodded and felt her ease him back to the pillows. His body craved the liquid, yet his soul missed the soothing touch of his guardian angel. For that's what she was. He had no idea anymore why he was hurt or what brought him to this haven, but the woman looking after him must've been sent from above. His fever baked mind kept conjuring up images as he lay in the bed. Men with guns, their faces hidden in shadow, a hang man's noose, a cameo broach, a locket, a fire. He shook his head to rid himself of the images of the brightly burning fire and the screams echoing in the night. A scratchy sound escaped his throat as the fiery vision faded.

"Chris. Are you alright?"

He looked at the woman, his eyes filled with unshed tears, as he pulled his body further up in the bed. "I'm f...fine," he gasped as he waited for the room to stop spinning.

Abigail sat beside him and waited for him to relax. "Are you ready to try this?" she asked when she thought he was past the worst of it.

"T...think so," he smiled.

She eased the cup of water to his lips and let him take a couple of sips. She removed the cup and sat it on the table. She watched as he fought the nausea, praying that this time it would stay down. "Are you ready to try a little broth?"

Chris nodded slightly, afraid to speak for fair of losing his fight with his rebellious stomach.

She eased him forward again and held the cup of lukewarm broth to his lips. He swallowed a couple of sips and she eased him back to the pillow once more. Again she let a few minutes pass before offering him more water. For the next hour she alternated the water and the broth until he finished half a cup of each. She watched as his tired eyes closed before she sat back in the chair she placed beside the bed. She reached for the basin of water and gently washed his face and taut chest. During the day she'd rubbed the juice of the inner pit of the plant into his skin. She knew it would be some time before the burn lost its sting, but it was all she could do for him now. She wished she had something to give him for pain, but all she had was the willow bark tea. It helped, but she knew it wasn't nearly enough.

She washed his body once more and applied the soothing juice before covering him in the soft sheet and blanket once more. She replaced the cooled basin of Osha water with a fresh one and checked her patient once more. Knowing she'd done everything she could, for now, she stood up and headed for her own bed. She left his door open in case he needed her during the night.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

At dawn the following morning six riders left the small town of Haven. It took Vin less than half an hour to find the trail the Sheriff and his men took when they'd left three days before. No traffic came through the town during that time and the trail was easily discernible for the experienced tracker. Broken twigs and shoed prints were easily pointed out to the others as he knelt on the road. One of the horses had a distinctive groove in its right front shoe and Tanner would use that one to make sure they remained on the trail.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Burke and his men rode into the silent yard. The tiny house, barn and chicken coop were in good repair and the sheriff wondered where this woman got her energy. He slid from his horse and flipped his reins to Harvey.

"You two wait here," he ordered as he walked towards the porch.

"Sure ya don't want one of us ta come with ya? I mean she's a real tough ol' biddy," Mike asked.

"Yeah, Ray, member what she did in town," Harvey laughed as he remembered the elderly woman pushing Burke out of the way and climbing into her wagon.

"Shut up!" Burke snarled as he climbed the steps.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Abigail woke to the sound of horses entering her front yard. She'd lived alone for three years and awoke to any noise. She knew there were three horses as she eased the curtain back on the window to the left of the door. Her hand went to her mouth when she saw the three men on horseback. She hurried to make sure the blond was okay before reaching over the small fireplace for the shotgun. She hurried to the front door and waited for them to come up the step.

A knock sounded on the door and she took a deep breath. She lifted her shotgun in front of her and opened the door. "What the hell do you want, Burke?" she asked angrily, her dislike of the man shining through in her words.

"Take it easy ya ol' fool," Burke hissed. "Put the damn gun down we're not 'ere ta 'urt ya. We just want ta ask ya a couple of questions?"

"I don't have nothing to say to the likes of you, now get off've my property before I waste a bullet on your worthless hide," she heard laughter from Burke's companions, but didn't care. These men were animals and she knew she had what they were after.

"We'll leave when ya answer my questions. We're looking fer a murderin' thief! 'Ave ya seen a blond haired man in the last few days," Burke asked.

"There's been no one but you three in the last few weeks. Guess there's been no human company in ages," she hissed.

"Watch yer mouth, ya ol' crone or I'm gonna shut ya up fer good," Burke warned.

"Big strong sheriff's gonna take on an old woman who can't hardly take care of herself," she laughed as his face reddened. "I told you I haven't seen anyone and if I did I'd make sure he got away from you and your so called laws."

"Ya'd best shut up or I'll shut ya up," the sheriff snapped.

"Then get off my property before I put a new hole in you."

"I'm gonna take a look 'round first. Now get outta my way."

"Take another step if you want, but first tell me where you'd prefer I put the new hole?" She saw some of the confidence leave his face and she held her ground. She smiled as she moved the shotgun from limb to limb on his body.

"I'm gonna search the barn and the shed, then we're comin' back 'ere and we're gonna search the 'ouse. Ya'd best put that damn gun away 'fore we get done or we'll come in 'ere shootin'."

"You won't get far, Sheriff," she said the last word sarcastically, but it was lost on the man. "You'll be the first one to stop a bullet once you step through my door. Now get outta here." She slammed the door in his face and leaned heavily against it. The strength her words gave her left as soon as she closed the door and she nearly cried in relief. A sound from the bedroom caught her attention and she hurried towards it.

She entered the room to find Chris trying to push back the blankets. She hurried to his side and held his shoulders. "No, Chris, just lie still."

"H...hot! T...too damn hot. B...burning...fire," his head rolled from side to side as he cried weakly. "S...Sarah, help me...I'm b...burning up." He shoved against her hands and fought to get away from the fire burning within his own body and mind. Dancing figures swam before him, feverish heat causing the shadows to form into people he knew, yet couldn't identify.

"Chris, please, you need to calm down, Son. I got you and I'm gonna take care of you."

"T...too hot," his cracked voice grew weaker, but still he struggled against her hands. "P...please, I...I c...can't..." he grew quiet as a cool damp cloth made contact with his heated skin.

"I know you're hot, Chris. You've got a bad fever and you've got sickness in your body. I'm doing everything I can to make you feel better but Sheriff Burke and his men are outside."

'Burke,' the name got through his fever and delirium and he forced his eyes open. "B...Burke..."

"He's looking for you, Son and you're gonna have to be quiet so he won't know you're here."

"N...need a g...gun," he mumbled.

"You wouldn't be able to hold a gun right now, Chris. I've got my shotgun and I'll take care of them."

"T...they'll kill y...you. C...can't l...let them get y...you," he struggled against her hold, but lay back in frustration as she quickly proved how weak he was.

"I can handle myself, Chris. I've been taking care of myself all my life. My Will used to say I was as strong and mule headed as they come. I think he was right. Now how about I get you some breakfast before those boys come back."

"O...kay," Larabee smiled thinly and watched her back as she left him alone in the room. _'Burke,'_ he thought as the whiskered face swam before his eyes. The cruel look on the man's face caused him to shiver in spite of the heat in his body. He watched as the woman came back into the room with two cups in her hands. _'I won't let them hurt you,'_ he silently vowed.

"First we start with the Syrup," she smiled at the look of distaste on his face. "Now don't you go scowling like that. With the way your skin's all burnt it might end up staying that way. Now open up and we'll get this part over with as quick as we can. Then I've got a little fruit juice for you." She lifted his head and placed the cup to his lips.

Chris drank the small amount of obnoxious liquid and grimaced as it burned a path down his abused throat. He waited for a few minutes, breathing deeply to once more quell his roiling stomach.

"One more, Son." She held the second cup which contained juice strained from her own fruit preserves to his mouth.

Larabee smiled as the thick syrup hit his throat, wondering if he'd died and gone to heaven. The sweet liquid tasted exotic after the horrid taste of the cough syrup. It took a while, but he got the drink down and sighed heavily. Although his stomach still rebelled against the first drink he continued to fight to hold it inside.

Abigail watched as the green eyes closed and went back to the outer room. She went to the window and pulled the curtain back slightly. The front yard was empty, but something told her Burke and the others weren't very far away. She picked up the shotgun and wondered how long before she'd have to use it to defend the man in the room.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Guardian Angel-8

Vin continued tracking the three horses until they came to the river. He could see a jumble of prints in the still damp mud near the edge and knew the men had spent some time in the area. He moved along the edge and followed the footprints across a narrow ledge. He spotted a small cave and quickly moved towards. He could feel the other five men anxiously awaiting word from him. He knelt before the mouth of the cave and looked inside. It was bigger than he first suspected, big enough for a man to stretch out, but not quite high enough for him to stand in. He eased back up, and used his hands to rub the ache in his lower back. The days of hard riding and searching for their friend was wreaking havoc with the strained muscles and he knew he'd be in misery if he kept it up much longer.

He glanced around the area and note the smudge marks on the cliff face. He knew this area was covered by the overhanging ledge and was protected from the rain and these marks could've been there a long time. Vin Tanner knew without a doubt Chris Larabee had been here and scaled the rocky cliff face in order to save his own life. He knew they needed to find the gunslinger before it was too late. He turned and walked back to the small ledge and easily jumped the strip of water.

"Anything?" Wilmington asked.

"There's a cave over there. Big 'nough for a man ta hide out if'n he was lookin' for shelter from rain or..."

"Burke," the ladies man finished.

"Yeah. Found a spot that looks like someone may have climbed o'er the ledge. If it was Chris then at least we know he's alive when he left 'ere."

"Vin, I found that track you showed me. It looks like they's headed south from here," Dunne hurried to show Tanner and the others what he'd found.

Vin knelt and checked the track and turned a quick grin on the young easterner. "Ya done good, Kid." He didn't need to look to know how much his words meant to JD Dunne. The kid was always trying to prove himself in spite of the confidence the others had in him. The Bostonian was proving to be a valuable asset to their tight knit group. "Alright, let's ride!" Tanner ordered as they mounted up and moved out.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Burke, Mike and Harvey moved away from the house and tied the horses in a patch of grass near a small strand of sturdy trees.

"What're we gonna do, Ray?" Harvey asked.

"We're gonna wait until the ol' biddy goes ta sleep. Shouldn't be too long with her bein' so ol' and all."

"Then what?" Mike asked.

Burke was beginning to think he'd joined up with two idiots. He shook his head in exasperation as he answered. "Then we go ta the house and we make damn sure Larabee's not in there."

"What if he is?" Mike asked.

"Then we hang the son of a bitch just like we planned."

"And if he's not there?" Harvey asked.

"Maybe we'll just have ta kill the ol' woman and make it look like a robbery."

"Yeah, she's lived long 'nough. It's time she quit bein' an old bitch," Mike laughed.

"Mike I want ya ta go around back. See if ya can get a look in the windows back there. Harvey, you take the east side. Just watch and listen. Ya see anythin' I need ta know I'll be over by the barn watchin' the front of the pace." Burke led the way back to the farm and took cover behind the barn. He watched the front of the house, but nothing move and he settled in to wait.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Abigail moved about the house getting things ready to treat her patient as best she could. She prepared the Osha roots and the Canaigre and poured cool water into the basin. She needed to try and cool the man's fever before it got worse. She wished she had ice, but it wasn't available to her right now. She picked up the basin and walked back into the room where he lay. His body was once more engulfed in a fine sheen of perspiration and she set the basin down on the table. She touched his forehead and watched as sick green eyes opened and tried to focus on her. A weak cough tore from his chest and she knew this was evidence of his worsening condition. He needed to drink more, but if she overdid it with the water and juice he vomited it before it had a chance to settle. The small amount of liquid he took in so far that day wasn't near enough.

"How do you feel, Son?" she asked softly.

Chris saw the sympathy in her eyes and forced a smile to his face. "I'm o...okay," he lied.

"Sure you are," she laughed. "I wish I had something more to give you to help with the pain, but all I have is the Willow bark tea. Do you think you can drink a little for me?"

He couldn't resist the hope in the softly spoken words and nodded slowly. He drank a couple of sips of the tepid liquid and turned away.

She watched him turn his face away and placed the cup back on the table. Without speaking she used the cloth to wash the sweat from his face and neck. She heard the soft sigh from his throat and smiled, knowing her touch was helping him.

Chris relaxed and let her tend to him. He didn't have the energy it would take to stop her even if he wanted to. His chest continued to cause him misery with each breath. He coughed to rid his body of the heavy feeling, but it wasn't working. The harder he coughed the more energy was sapped from his body and the weaker he felt. He knew she'd changed the water by the bed as fresh vapors assaulted his nostrils, seeping deep into his throat.

His thoughts returned to Burke's visit. He didn't know how long ago it was, but he knew the man would be back. Burke would not take the chance on him being alive and getting help.

"Chris," her voice sounded tired and he opened his eyes to look into her face. "I'm gonna need to clean the wound on your arm again," she told him.

Larabee nodded and eased onto his left side. He soon felt her working at the wound and felt something thick and sticky flow from it. The pain was excruciating and he tried to detach himself from it. He held his breath as she continued to drain the infected wound. He felt her pour a small amount of whiskey into it and gasped as it burned painfully. His stomach muscles clenched, his head throbbed, and his throat seemed to close over. "S...sic..." he didn't finish the word as a thick stream of vomit erupted from his throat.

Abigail knew what was coming and placed the towel in front of him to catch what he expelled. She waited for him to finish and turned ham onto his back once more. The lines of pain were deeply creased in his forehead as she washed his face and neck. She took the soiled towel away and at beside him, surprised to see his eyes open and watching her every move.

"S...sorry," he mumbled.

"You got nothing to be sorry for, Son. I've cleaned my share of sick beds and even been in a few myself. Now you just rest and let me take care of you. I'm gonna give you a little more water, okay?" He nodded and accepted the small amount of water.

He kept his eyes on her as she placed the glass back no the table. "Y...you n...need sleep."

She couldn't help but smile at his words. As sick as he was he could still see how tired she was. "I'm fine, Chris, I'm just gonna..."

"Go...sleep...I'm f...fine," he assured her.

"I will. Now you stop worrying about these old bones and get some rest."

"N...not till you do," he answered firmly.

"If this is a test of wills, Chris, you'll lose. I'm the stubborn mule remember?"

He smiled and let his eyes close. He didn't think he'd sleep, his body was filled with the reawakened fire of fever and he trembled in spite of the heat.

Abigail watched him closely and knew he wasn't sleeping. She re-wet the cloth and placed it across his forehead before leaving the room. As an afterthought she came back inside and closed the heavy curtains. She walked about her home doing the same at each window.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

They rode most of the morning before coming to a small farm. Josiah rode up to the front of the house and slid from his horse. He'd been elected to go in alone so they wouldn't seem so intimidating to whoever lived there. He walked past the small garden of flowers and knocked on the plain wooden door. It wasn't long before a woman in a plain gingham dress and flour streaked through her dark hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I sure hope so, Ma'am. I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's about six feet, blond hair and green eyes."

"I already tol' the sheriff I ain't seen no one 'round here..."

"Sheriff Burke?" Sanchez asked.

"He's the only Sheriff in these parts, Mister. He came by here yesterday lookin' for yer friend. Only he said the man was a convicted murderer."

"My friend is no murderer, Ma'am," Sanchez assured her.

"The sheriff said they had a trial for him and he was found guilty," the woman frowned as she looked at the large man.

"There was no trial, Ma'am. Burke and his men railroaded the people into a guilty verdict without giving Chris a chance to speak."

"I wish I could help you, Mister, but I really haven't seen anyone in ages. If it's any help the sheriff and his men were headin' to the Martin place next."

"Where would that be?"

"Stay on the trail and you'll come across it. They might not be home though seeing this is the day they go into Haven for supplies."

"We'll check with them. Thank you Ma'am," Sanchez tipped his hat and turned away.

"I sure hope ya find yer friend, Mister," she called after the retreating form.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Mike move towards the second window and swore as the curtain was drawn closed. The first one he'd checked was the old ladies bedroom. He'd seen nothing out of the ordinary there and moved away. He tried to see into the second room but everything was in shadows. The curtains covering the window kept him from seeing anything but vague shapes. He couldn't tell if anyone was inside or not. He moved back towards the trees and hurried around the front of the house.

He noticed the damaged plants as he hurried towards Burke's hideout. He knew the plants could be medicinal in nature and he wondered if Larabee was indeed inside and the old woman was taking care of him. A cruel glint shone in his eyes as he made the corner of the barn and saw one of his partners.

"Anything?" Burke asked.

"Checked her bedroom, but couldn't see nothin'..."

"What about the other one?"

"She closed the curtains 'fore I could see inside."

"Now why'd she do that," Burke asked, his mouth curling up on one side.

"She's hiding somethin'."

"Or someone," the sheriff finished.

"Someone who's hurt," Mike smiled as he said the three words. "She's been cutting the Canaigre for something."

"Canaigre?"

"It's a plant that grows just about everywhere. Ma used it when one of us kids got sunburnt. I figure Larabee's been running around in nothin' but his drawers. He's got ta 'ave some burns on 'im."

"It's time we paid her and whoever she's hidin' a visit. Go get Harvey and we'll see who she's hidin'."

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Abigail moved through the house, running on sheer willpower. She kept the loaded shotgun with her at all times; knowing Burke and his men were still out there. She continued to check on her patient, making sure he took small sips of water or the juice from her preserves. There were time when he was lucid and fighting to get out of bed while other times he seemed to be delirious and calling for the unknown woman again. When his deep raspy voice shouted for Sarah it cut through Abigail's soul. When he shouted for Adam she could only guess it was a child he was calling for. Each time he'd come out of the delirium he'd have tears in his eyes. The emotional pain in the green orbs was worse than anything physical and she wondered what happened to the two people he seemed to care so much for. She sat in the chair, the shotgun across her lap and drifted towards sleep.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

They found the Martin place an hour later and once more Josiah did the talking. This time it was a man who answered the door. They were getting ready to head for the town and he snapped his answers curtly as he readied the wagon and called for his wife and kids. He explained that the Sheriff was there earlier in the day and that he was looking for a murdering bastard. Josiah didn't bother explaining to the man that Larabee was no murderer, but something told him his words would be a wasted effort. He joined his friends at the end of the lane and watched as the wagon and its four occupants rode away.

"Did they see Chris?" Dunne asked worriedly.

"No, but our friendly sheriff was here last night."

"Then he still hasn't found Chris," Jackson observed.

"Nope. It seems like the sheriff and his men are having no luck either," Josiah told them. _'Thank god,'_ he silently thought.

"We'd best keep going. The trail continues south from here," Tanner said as the men once more rode away empty.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris opened his eyes and looked at the woman in the chair beside him. Her relaxed pose took years off her face and he saw how pretty she must've been when she was younger. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was and why he hurt so much. His throat was dry and felt as if it was full of sand. He felt as if his mouth was filled with cotton and he reached for the glass on the table. His arms felt leaden as he lifted the glass and pulled it towards his mouth. He swallowed a few sips and sighed. He slid the glass back to the table and came fully awake as he heard a squeak from the outer room. He reached for the shotgun in the woman's lap. He slid it from her fingers even as her eyes shot open and she grabbed for it.

"What's wrong?" Abigail asked as she looked at the blond.

"Someone's at the door," he mumbled as he pointed the gun at the door to his room.

"Dammit!" she swore as she took the gun from his hands and headed for the outer rooms. She ignore the weak sounds of protest issuing from the bedroom. She lifted the gun and pointed it at the front door of her house. "If that's you, Burke, you'd better think twice about coming inside! I'll fill you full of holes before the door finishes opening!" she hissed and was pleased to hear retreating footsteps. The relief was short lived as she heard a sound from the bedroom.

Chris forced his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. He waited for the room to stop spinning and stood to his full height, his right arm gripped tightly in his left hand as he forced one foot ahead of the other. The sound of glass shattering on his right and he looked up as a man came flying through the window. He didn't take the time to see who it was as he launched an attack before the man regained his feet.

Larabee fought with everything he could, knowing there was no way he could win in his condition. Still he battered at the man's face with his damaged wrist until two dark hands clasped his own. The two rolled back and fourth on the floor, each struggling to get the upper hand.

Chris felt his anger and frustration give him renewed strength and he pulled his arms from the steel grip holding them. Again he sent fists into the man's face, ignoring the cries of pain, smiling as he realized the cries were issuing from his own damaged throat. He couldn't let himself feel the pain or weakness, but his mind registered both as he pummelled the form he had pinned to the floor.

Abigail hurried towards the room, but the sound of splintering glass from the second bedroom drew her attention, "Chris!" she cried as she hurried into the room. She saw the two men grappling on the floor and pointed her shotgun in their direction. She waited, praying for the chance she needed, but none came as the two forms rolled swiftly back and fourth.

"Drop it!" the sound came from her right and she turned to see one of Burke's deputies pointing his gun at her. Without thinking she lifted her shotgun and released a shell directly into his chest. She turned as the door flew open, but did not have time to lift her gun as Burke levelled his own directly at her. "Don't," he signaled for her to lower her weapon, a leering smile on his whiskered face.

Abigail knew she had no choice. The weapon in her hand was empty and of no use. Burke would put a bullet in her before she had a chance to get close enough to club him. She dropped the gun to the floor and listened as it clattered against the hard wood.

"Good choice, Mrs. Newman," Burke sneered. Now ya'll hang fer killin' my deputy. Maybe we'll even string ya up next ta Larabee. Now git in the room," he ordered as the sounds of the scuffle continued. He was shocked to see Larabee battering Mike's body. He pulled Abigail Newman closer to him and fired a shot in the air. The sunburnt face turned towards him and he laughed, "let 'im up, Larabee or the ol' biddy dies right now!"

Chris kept his fist held high above Mike, his arm trembling with the effort it took not to bring it crashing into the hated man's face.

Mike felt the incredible force that was beating him cease and shoved the body off his own. He smiled as Larabee landed on his back beside the bed. "Son of a bitch don't know when ta quit," he snarled as he drew back his foot and kicked at the swollen wound in the gunslinger's right arm. He laughed at the sharp gasp of pain and grabbed the wounded arm, dragging the injured man to his feet.

Chris gasped and tried to stop the nausea rising in his stomach. He forced his head up and his eyes to open. He met Abigail's worried gaze and turned an icy glare on the man who caused him so much pain.

"L...let...her go!" he hissed as the pressure continued on his arm.

"I don't think so, Larabee, she killed one of my deputies and is gonna hang right after you." Burke laughed as he saw the horror in the green eyes. "Bring 'im outside, Mike, we gotta find us a nice big tree with a thick branch jest fer 'im!"

"We're not bringin' 'im back ta the hangin' tree?" Mike asked.

"That'll take too long. I wanna make sure he don't git the chance ta come up with an escape plan. Nope, we're gonna use this ol' lady to make sure he cooperates."

"I'll do what you want. Just let 'er go," Larabee muttered weakly. His knees trembled and his legs threatened to give out.

"You're gonna 'ang, Larabee," Mike hissed close to his ear. He dragged the sick man out of the house and shoved the naked form to the ground.

Burke laughed as he realized Larabee was totally nude and helpless in front of him. He shoved Abigail towards Mike and knelt beside the trembling body. "So, Larabee, ya got a thin' fer ol' women. Ya like 'em, Larabee. Man like you should be 'shamed of 'imself."

"S...sick, bas...tard," Chris cried as the sheriff poked against his groin with the pistol.

"Sounds like yer the one's sick, Larabee," he cackled as he shoved hard on the sick man's abdomen.

Chris felt his stomach churn as the sheriff continued with the abuse to his body. He fought to breath, but little air entered his lungs. His eyes opened to mere slits as the sheriff continued to talk to him.

"Could gut shoot ya with yer own gun, Larabee. I kinda like this 'ere colt of yours. Kinda feels like better justice if'n I was ta shoot ya with yer own weapon. Watch ya bleed out all over the ol' woman's yard."

Larabee's eyes focused on the white handled Colt in the sheriff's hand. He knew he was a dead man anyway, but he wasn't going down without a fight. Taking a deep breath to calm his breathing and his stomach he moved with lightning speed that surprised not only himself, but the other three people as well. He heard Abigail cry out, but couldn't take the time to see what was happening with her and the man named Mike. He felt the gun being lowered towards him as Burke fought to get the upper hand. He struggled to keep from passing out as inch by inch the gun came down towards him. This was a fight he could never win, yet it was one he had too. The gun lowered further, almost to his throat now as the sheriff moved up over his body. A gasp escaped his throat, but he dismissed the pain raging through his sunburnt flesh.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Burke grinned as he continued to push down on the gun.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian Angel-9

The sound of the first shot echoed through the hills and six men tried to gauge where the sound came from. The second one gave them the direction and they spurred their horses ahead. The thundering sound of hoof beats echoed in the still afternoon air; sending tufts of dirt and sod behind each animal.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

"No!" Abigail screamed as she watched the gun come down towards the blond's chest. She fought the man holding her and drove her elbow into his side.

Chris heard her scream and with a strength born of desperation and a sense of calm he shoved up with the last ounce of strength. His finger on the trigger, knowing Burke's finger was also there. The shot was deafening to his ears and at first he wasn't sure if he'd won or lost. A dead weight on his chest made it difficult to breath, but he didn't have the strength to push him off. He heard sounds to his left and turned his head to see Abigail Newman fighting against the man he knew as Mike. With renewed fury he pushed against the body above him. He cried out in frustration as the body remained over his own. He reached for the gun in the lifeless hand and pried it from the dead fingers. Calling on everything he had left he lifted the gun and pointed it at the two figures. His vision blurred as sweat and dust ran into them. He saw Mike's hand holding a gun and Chris Larabee knew this was shot he had to take.

"Please, God!" he cried as he eased back on the trigger.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

A third shot had them riding faster, six men leaning forward in their saddles, desperate to find the man they'd been searching for. By the time the forth shot rang out they were riding into a yard. They took no note of the house, barn, or shed. Their eyes resting on the three figures lying on the ground and the woman standing over two of the unmoving forms.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Abigail heard the shot and was shocked to see the man she was fighting gasp as blood issued from his mouth in a gargling rasp. She looked towards the man who'd saved her life in spite of the odds. She hurried to his side just as the sound of thundering hoof beats sounded from behind the barn. She grabbed the gun from Larabee's hand and turned to face the newcomers.

"Don't you touch him!" she shouted as fatigue and sweat made her eyes blur. Her first shot kicked up the dirt in front of a large horse and she made out the figure seated tall in the saddle. Something about the lean form in buckskin cried out for her to trust him, but she'd been through too much. She watched as he climbed down from his saddle. "I said you can't touch him!" she hissed firing once more. She swore as the hat flew from the newcomer's head. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of these men hurting the man she was trying to protect.

Tanner's eyes glanced from the woman to the dirt covered figures beside her. Blood covered the side of one man's head and dripped onto the still figure below him. "I ain't gonna hurt 'im, Ma'am..."

"That's right, Ma'am, we're his friends," Dunne interrupted as he joined the tracker.

Abigail's eyes turned to a third figure as he approached. She could see the worry etched on his dark face as he knelt before her. "I'm a healer, Ma'am. I want to help him."

"H...healer?" she asked

"Yes, Ma'am. Chris is a good friend and we want to help him," Tanner's soft voice drawled as he drew closer to the woman and the unmoving men.

"You won't hurt him?" she asked, the gun held in front of her as she continued to protect the injured man.

"No, Ma'am, Nathan here will help him," Sanchez soothed as he knelt beside the trembling woman. He reached out and took the gun from her unsteady hands.

Abigail looked into the deep blue eyes and knew she could trust this man. There was something in the steady gaze that told her to trust him. With a heavy sigh she felt him pull her into an embrace. She sobbed against his shoulder and watched as the dark skinned man and the longhaired man pulled the body off Chris Larabee. She watched as dark hands reached down to touch the blond's neck. She lifted her head off the strong shoulder and wiped the tears from her face.

"Is he?"

"He's alive," Jackson said. He looked towards the woman and asked. "Can we get him into the house so I can tend him properly?"

"Y...yes. I got a bed he's been using since he showed up here," she took one last look at the two bodies but had no regrets. These two deserved what they got and she was glad they couldn't hurt the blond anymore.

"Josiah, can you carry Chris inside?" Jackson asked.

Sanchez moved forward and lifted the nude body into his arms. Wilmington stood beside the larger man and watched as Larabee's head was tucked into the ex-preacher's neck. The body seemed to be covered in bruises and scratches. Sunburn ran the length of the lean man except for the area around his buttocks and groin. Buck winced as he thought of the pain caused by minor sunburns. This was one of the worst he'd ever seen. Chris Larabee was in for a long painful recovery from the sunburn alone.

"Which way, Ma'am," Tanner asked.

"Follow me," she ordered as she led them into the house.

Standish and Dunne spotted the man lying in a pool of blood and the two men moved to check on him.

Sanchez, Jackson, Wilmington and Tanner followed the woman into the bedroom. Josiah hurried to the bed and gently placed his burden on the bed. He moved out of the way to give Jackson room to work.

"Have you been putting anything on the sunburn, Ma'am?" the former slave asked.

"I've been using the juice from the Canaigre plant. He's sick, Mr..."

"Jackson, Ma'am, Nathan Jackson," the healer said as he lifted Larabee's eyelids.

"He's pretty sick as well, Mr. Jackson. He can't seem to keep much of anything down and he's got a bad cough and the wound in his arm is infected and he's got bruises and..." she knew she was rambling on, but couldn't stop herself. "I've got more of the Osha roots on the stove," she met the blue eyes of the moustached man. "It tastes bad, but it's good for his cough."

"Is he taking any water?" Jackson asked worriedly. He knew the heat he felt from the body wasn't just from the sunburn, but the fever raging through him as well.

"A little. I've been giving him some of my fruit preserves as well. Made him some chicken broth, but not much stays where he puts it. He tries though..." she mumbled tiredly. She swayed on her feet and would have fallen but for the strong arms of Vin Tanner catching her.

"Ma'am, ya need ta rest," Tanner told her.

"I'm okay. Just let me sit for a spell."

"No, Ma'am, you let Vin help you to your room and lie down. You've done a lot for Chris and we're mighty grateful for everything you done, but now you need to look after yourself," Jackson explained.

She knew the soft spoken man was right and she let the tears fall from his eyes. "You'll wake me if he needs me?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tanner assured her as he lead her from the room.

Jackson continued to check his injured friend. He lifted his head and met the worried gazes of each man. "He's not doin' very well. He's got a high fever, the bullet wound on his arm is still slightly puffy and needs ta be drained again. The cuts and bruises are gonna make him sore, but they'll heal. The sunburn is pretty bad, but she's been doing well. What concerns me right now is getting liquids into him and making them stay there."

"He's gonna be okay though, right Nathan?" Dunne asked.

"That depends on how much fight he's got left in him. Now there's some things I need..."

"Anything, you need you'll get, Mr. Jackson," Standish assured the healer.

"Good. Okay, Josiah."

"Yes, brother."

"Can you see if there's any Aloe plants nearby? I know she's been using the Canaigre, but Aloe is easier."

"I'll get right on it. JD, why don't you come with me?" Sanchez lead the youngest member of the seven out of the room.

"Buck, I think she's got more of the Osha syrup on the stove. Pour a small amount into a cup and change the basin over there."

"Right away, Nate," Wilmington said, only to glad to have something to keep his mind off the shape his friend was in.

"Ezra, can you get my saddlebags?"

"Right away,. Mr. Jackson," Standish hurried from the room as Tanner returned.

"What do ya need me ta do, Nate?" the tracker asked.

"Vin, I need clean water. Some for washing the dirt off him and some for him to drink." Jackson watched the shaggy head bob once as the sharpshooter hurried from the room. He shook his head as he turned back to his patient. A few blisters had formed on his body, especially on his shoulders, which seemed to have taken the brunt of the hot sun. The shape his friend was in told him just how hard a journey he made before finding this woman. He knew she saved Larabee's life and he was grateful. Now the fight was turned over to his hands. Jackson looked down at the steady fingers attached to the strong hands and wondered why he was able to do the things he did. Somehow he knew his father was right when he'd said he had a healer's hands. Now he needed to believe that more than ever.

A weak cough and moan brought his attention back to the figure in the bed. He placed a hand under the hot neck and helped the blond sit forward. He listened to the tortured sounds coming from his friend's chest. He looked up as Wilmington came into the room carrying a cup and a new basin of the Osha liquid.

"Easy, Chris, I got ya," Jackson soothed as he held the lean form upright. "Buck give me that syrup." He saw the tracker and the gambler come through the door. "Vin, I need the water as well," he said as he accepted the Syrup from the ladies man. He knew the syrup would ease the cough, but remembered the awful taste. "Chris, I got somethin' I need ya to drink," the healer ordered.

Larabee felt hands touching him and wondered who the hell they were. He forced his heavy lids to open and looked around the room. His eyes fell on three men standing beside the bed. he turned and caught a glimpse of another man holding him. "N...No!" he rasped. The fever and illness raging through him, coupled with the injuries caused him to see nightmare images instead of the men he considered his friends, his family. Burke's face became Fowlers who in turn changed to Ella Gaines. "B...bastards k...killed them...get away from them!" he cried out and tried to move out of the arms holding him.

"Chris!" Jackson continued to try and get through to the blond, but his words had no effect.

"Chris," Tanner's soft Texas drawl joined the healer's voice as they tried to get through Larabee's delirium. "Come on, Cowboy, it's time ta stop fightin' and let Nathan help ya!"

"No! Get away from them you son of a bitch!" Larabee screamed, his voice harsh in the small room. They could hear the strain on his abused throat as he fought with the former slave. "G...God, B...Buck, they're burnin'. Help them, Buck! Please, God don't let them burn!" he fought with everything his weakened body had. His chest heaved as he struggled to breath.

"Chris, it's okay. I'm here," Wilmington tried, replacing the tracker on the opposite side of the bed. "You're safe."

"Buck! Help me, Buck! Help me get them out!" Larabee hissed through grated teeth. He fought against the hands holding him. The fire raged through the house as he fought to save his wife and son.

"They're out, Chris, they're safe!" Wilmington hated lying to his friend and he prayed he was doing the right thing.

"What's wrong?" they looked up as the woman came back into the room, fear in her eyes as she saw the fighting man on the bed.

"He's delirious!" Jackson explained.

"He doesn't seem to recognize us," Buck told her.

"Let me in there," she ordered and moved into the spot Wilmington vacated. She sat beside the trembling man and listened to his raspy voice as it cried out for the woman in his dreams. "Chris, its Abby. Come on now look at me," she lifted his face until it was even with hers and waited for the eyes to open and focus on hers.

"A...Abby..." he sighed and let her wrap her arms around him.

"That's right, Chris. Your friends are here," she explained.

Larabee swallowed painfully, his throat clenching against the pain. "F...friends."

"Hey, Stud."

Larabee turned and looked at the dark haired man at the end of the bed. There was something familiar about the man, but he couldn't quite grasp who he was. Pain lanced through his skull and he clenched his eyes tightly to avoid the spinning room.

"We got ya, Chris."

Larabee looked towards the sound of the voice and his eyes made contact with a dark skinned man with soft brown eyes. Again he felt something familiar, but the memory remained elusive. His eyes moved around the room and fell on a younger man with long hair, again there was no name to match the face. The forth man was well dressed and Chris thought he must be a dandy.

"W...who are t...they?" he asked as his eyes returned to the silver haired woman.

"They're your friends, Chris," she explained. His eyes were glazed and she knew he didn't understand what she was telling him.

"C...can't r...remember...head h...hurts. Gonna be sick, A...Abby," he felt someone place something in front of him and he cried out as dry heaves racked his body. He lost count of the voices talking to him. His body trembling as they eased something to his mouth and he swallowed automatically. The taste was heavy and he recognized what Abigail was giving him as the Osha syrup. Something replaced it and he swallowed the water gratefully. His head was eased back to the pillows and he looked around the room. His eyes grew heavy and he fought to keep them open. He turned to the woman sitting beside him on the bed and smiled. "T...thanks, Abby," he mumbled as sleep took him once more.

"You fellas wanna tell me who you are?" she asked tiredly.

"You know my name, Ma'am..."

"Yes, Mr. Jackson, I do. Who are these other men and how do you know Chris?"

"We're from Four Corners, Ma'am. We were hired by Judge Travis to help keep the peace."

"Four Corners?" her eyes lit up and she looked at the five men in the room and the two that entered. "The Magnificent Seven. Are you telling me you boys are the Magnificent Seven I keep hearing about?"

"Some people call us that," Dunne told her.

"That's JD Dunne, Ma'am. The tall fella in the serape is Josiah Sanchez. The Fella beside him is Ezra Standish. Next to him is Buck Wilmington. The man standing beside ya is Vin Tanner."

"If you're friends of Chris then you're welcome in my home, but if you're lying to me then you'd best leave right now and let me tend to him," Abigail told him.

"We're friends, Ma'am. Josiah, did you find any Aloe?" Jackson asked, all business again.

"We've got plenty, Nathan. It grows in abundance here," Sanchez explained.

"Ezra, hand me my saddlebags," Jackson ordered. He took the bags from the gambler and looked into the face of the woman once more. "Thank you for getting him to drink, Ma'am, but you need to get some rest."

"What are you gonna do to him?" she asked.

"I'm going to put some Aloe on the burns. Drain the wound in his shoulder again and see if we can get him to drink more water."

"I've made some broth for him. You fellas help yourself to whatever you need. Make sure you come get me if he needs anything," Abigail told them. She suddenly realized she knew their names but she hadn't told them hers. "My name is Abigail Newman," she told them.

"Thank you for taking care of Chris, Mrs. Newman," Sanchez said as she stood away from the bed.

"He seemed like a good man when I first saw him. He was already feverish and sick that night," she said sadly. "I did everything I could to help him."

"You did a lot, Ma'am. You used the Canaigre and that's stopped him from blistering badly. The Osha you've been giving him should help his chest," as he talked he pulled the scalpel and bandages from his bag. "You get some rest, Ma'am. I got a feelin' we're gonna need your help with him when he wakes up."

"If you need me before that come get me," she told them as she left the room. Her eyes wondered to the area where she'd shot and killed a man. The body was gone, and someone had cleaned up the blood. She let a soft sob pass her lips as she headed for her own bedroom. Now that the Sheriff and his men were no longer a threat and Chris Larabee's friends were here she felt the heavy weight of exhaustion on her shoulders. She sank to her bed and slowly cried herself to sleep.

Vin heard the soft sobs from the woman's bedroom and wished he could help her. He knew she was tired, he'd seen it in her expressive eyes. He listened as the sobs turned to soft breathing and he knew she was sleeping. He returned his attention to the man lying on the bed in the room he was standing in. He moved back towards the bed and sat opposite Nathan Jackson. Blue eyes met brown across the bed and the two men worked to make Larabee more comfortable.

Buck placed the basin of hot liquid next at the foot of the bed and watched Jackson cover Larabee's groin area with a towel. He watched the blond's face as a soft sigh escaped his throat. Somehow, even in his sleep, Chris felt his dignity returned to him with the simple gesture from the healer. He looked at Standish and realized the conman had seen the same reaction. The two men smiled as they watched Jackson and Tanner working on the fevered man.

Josiah had also seen the slight movement. He turned to the Bostonian and spoke softly. "How would you like to help me get some supper going, JD?"

"Sure, Josiah," the kid answered, wanting to get his mind off what was happening in the room.

Jackson finished spreading the Aloe over the angry burns and signaled the sharpshooter to turn Larabee on his left side. He smoothed the soothing lotion over the back and legs, thankful there were no new blisters forming. He turned his attention to the wound in the right arm and signalled for Buck and Ezra to join them.

"I'm gonna have ta drain that wound. Ezra, I'll need something to put under him. A towel or another sheet. Anything you can find. Buck, he's weak, but he may jump when I start working on him. I need you to hold his legs and make sure he doesn't move. Vin, you'll have to hold his shoulders and upper body..."

"Will this do, Mr. Jackson?" Standish asked as he returned with a clean towel.

"That'll be perfect, Ez. Help Vin keep Chris on his side while I finish this up. Josiah!" he called and smiled as the ex-preacher immediately poked his head in the door. "I need ya to steep me some Willow bark tea. He's burning up and we gotta get that fever down!"

"It's already steeping, Brother," Sanchez answered and disappeared once more.

"All right, let's get this done. Ez, you got your flask?" Jackson asked.

"Right here, Mr. Jackson." The gambler passed his silver flask and watched as the healer poured some of the whiskey over the scalpel. He smiled inwardly as he realized a short year ago he would have balked at the idea of his finest whiskey use in such a manner. Now he was only to glad he was of some help. He watched as Jackson pressed the scalpel against the swollen flesh and wrinkled his nose as blood and pus seeped from the wound. He felt the body beneath his hands buck and he held on tightly.

Jackson knew he was causing the semi conscious man more pain, but there was nothing else he could do. The wound, if left untended, would fester and cause more problems than it already had. He closed off his emotions until he finished cleaning the bloody pus from the wound. He picked up the gambler's flask and poured it directly into the wound.

"We got ya, Chris," Tanner spoke softly as the green eyes shot open and a weak cry came from his throat.

"S...stop, p...please...s...stop," the blond whispered as Tanner continued to talk to him.

"Almost done, Chris," Jackson said as he wrapped a clean bandage around the wound. He tied it at the back and helped turn Larabee onto his back once more. The fever bright eyes remained open, but were set at half mast. "Sorry, Chris, I know that hurt, but I needed to make sure it's clean. It needs stitches, but I wanna make sure it doesn't need to be drained again before I do that."

"Nathan, I've got the tea," Dunne said as he walked to the bed.

"Thanks, JD," Jackson took the tea from the younger man and turned back to the bed. "Chris I got somethin' here for you to drink."

"W...where's Abby?" Larabee rasped, he still couldn't remember who these men were. He shivered as he lay on the bed with just the small towel covering his groin area.

"She was tired and went to get some rest," Jackson asked.

"Abby's o...okay?"

"She's fine, Chris. She's sleeping," Tanner said. "You need ta drink what Nate's got fer ya and go ta sleep."

"Need to see A...Abby. S...sheriff's gonna try to k...kill her f...for h...helping me. Need to s...send a t...telegram to F...four Corners." The fever continued to cloud his mind and his memories were jumbled. He had a feeling he should know these men, but something blocked their names.

"Chris, we're here, Pard," Wilmington tried. "We're your friends remember?"

"D...don't know y...you. C...can't seem to t...think straight. So hot," Larabee rasped.

"Drink this, Chris. You've got a fever and we need to get it down. You'll feel much better once you drink this," Jackson held the cup towards the blond.

"M...makes me s...sick."

"We'll just go slow. Come on, Chris." Jackson thought he was going to refuse once more, but the mouth opened slightly and Larabee sipped the Willow Bark tea. It took nearly half an hour to get the half cup of brew into the injured man, but they were glad when he took the last sip.

Chris let his eyes close and knew the familiar strangers in the room were watching him with worried eyes. He felt himself drifting and fought to keep the liquid in his stomach. He knew he was weak and wondered if he'd ever have his strength back. He coughed and tried to roll onto his side. Strong hands clasped his shoulders and eased him onto his left shoulder. "T...thanks," he mumbled. He knew instinctively it was the long haired man who helped him. There was something about him he trusted. He coughed and held his arms to his chest as someone washed the sweat from his brow.

Buck watched his friend as Jackson washed the perspiration from his brow. He knew the healer was doing all he could, but the blond's memory loss worried him. He stood away from the bed and left the room. He knew the horses needed to be taken care of and smiled as the gambler joined him.

Tanner saw the abrasion on his friend's neck and realized a rope could only have made it. He knew sometime during the last few days Larabee had felt a rope pulled tight around his throat. He clenched his fists in anger and frustration as he watched the healer tend the blond's injuries.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Guardian Angel-10

Abby woke to weak cries coming from the other bedroom. She jumped from her bed, startled to see a large man standing in her door.

"Ma'am we could use your help," Sanchez said softly.

It took a few more seconds for her mind to catch up to the rest of her wide awake body. She looked down at the dress she'd worn earlier and realized she'd been so tired she didn't bother to undress. "Chris?" she asked as she hurried past him.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sanchez said as he followed her into the room.

Abigail moved to the bed where the sick man was trying to get away from the dark skinned man and the long haired man. She could hear his hoarse voice calling for Sarah again and knew his fever was sending him into the past once more. As she'd done before she slid onto the bed and lifted his head onto her lap. "Chris?" she whispered.

"S...Sarah, Buck, help her. H...help, A...Adam. C...can't s...save t...them...to h...hot. God...dammit...Fowler...you k...killed them. M...murderin' son of a bitch...K...kill you...b...bare hands."

She knew he was forcing the words past his tortured throat and rocked him gently in her arms. "Come on, Chris, its Abby."

"H...hot...b...burns. C...can't s...save them. M...my fault," he gasped as he struggled feebly.

"It's not your fault, Chris, it never was," Wilmington tried to get through to his friend. "Sarah and Adam wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened."

"Your friend is right, Chris. It wasn't your fault," Abigail soothed.

"NO! Oh, God, they can't get out! He's b...burning them alive. I h...hear them s...screaming," his hands came up to his ears as he tried to drown out their tortured cries.

Tanner slid in beside the woman and took the gunslinger's hands from his ears. He wasn't expecting Larabee's reaction and ended up on the floor as the blond conjured up more strength than they thought possible and shoved him away.

"Y...you," Larabee didn't see Vin Tanner anymore. All he saw was Cletus Fowler as he stood framed in fire. "Y...you murdered them!" He pulled away from the soft hands holding him and threw himself at the man he hated above all else. "K...kill you f...for what you've done!" his fingers wrapped around the sharpshooter's throat before the others had a chance to react. Strong hands clasped his blistered shoulders, but he fought with animalistic strength. Nothing else mattered to his fevered brain but vengeance against the man who'd taken so much from him. His fingers tightened and the drumming in his ears intensified. A voice cut through his fevered mind. Not so much the voice, but the word he used.

"I...it's me, Cow...boy," Tanner squeezed out, amazed at the strength in the hands cutting off his air. He felt the fingers loosen slightly and sucked in air.

Larabee frowned as the face below him blurred. "N...not, Cow...boy," he hissed.

"Let him go, Chris."

Larabee released his hold and looked into the face of the woman who helped him when he stumbled into her yard. "Abby, not a cow...boy," he said as he sank to the floor beside her.

"Nathan?" Wilmington cried as his friend collapsed.

Jackson felt the bruised neck as Tanner sat up beside them. "He's still with us. Vin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the sharpshooter assured the healer.

"Ezra, Josiah, help me get him back on the bed," the former slave ordered of the two men closest to him. The two men helped lift the unconscious blond back into bed. Jackson covered him in the thin sheet and blanket and felt his friend's forehead. The heat was still there, but didn't seem as pronounced.

"I'll sit with him for a while, Mr. Jackson," Abigail said. "You boys look like you could use some rest."

"Thank you, Ma'am. Vin, let me take a look at your neck," the dark skinned man ordered.

Tanner was about to balk at the idea, but thought better of it. He tilted his head back while Jackson examined his neck for serious trouble. Jackson could see the clear imprint of a thumb on the tracker's neck, but his breathing sounded normal.

"All right, Vin, you just make sure you tell me if you have any problem breathing. Drink as much cool water as you can to keep the swelling down. I don't think he did any serious damage, but I want you to take it easy."

"I will, Nate," the Texan drawled.

"There's plenty of extra blankets and pillows in the chest at the foot of my bed. I'll wake you if he needs anything otherwise I'll wake one of you in four hours," Abigail told them.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Jackson smiled as he lead the six men from the room.

"Maybe one of us should stay with her," Wilmington said as they walked into the outer room.

"She's got him this far, Buck. I have a feeling that woman can be quite formidable when she wants too," Sanchez said, admiration apparent in his voice and eyes. "She'll come get us if she needs us."

"Josiah's right, Buck. It's late and we're all tired. Mrs. Newman will call us if she needs us," Jackson assured them. He stretched his back and felt the pull on his spine as he did so. He looked towards the second bedroom and walked towards the open door. It wasn't long before blankets were spread on the floor and the six peacekeepers lay down to rest.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Abigail watched as the tired green eyes opened and looked around. She waited for Larabee to finish his search and look at her. When his eyes finally met her own she smiled at him. "How do you feel?" she asked softly, not wanting to disturb the men in the other room.

"H...hot...thirsty," he gagged against the dryness in his throat and coughed harshly.

"I've got more of the Osha syrup for you," she explained as his eyes watered. She knew how much the coughing hurt him and eased him forward.

Chris drank the small amount of syrup and gratefully accepted the glass of water. He drank slowly, knowing if he went to fast he'd lose it as quickly as he drank it. Once he finished the water he smiled at the woman he owed his life to. "T...thanks," he mumbled.

"I should be thanking you, Son, you saved my life..."

"N...nearly cost you your life w...when I c...came h...here. S...should've k...known Burke w...would f...find me h...here and blame y...you."

"Burke would've come out here anyway. We never did see eye to eye. Him and his men broke more laws than they kept while they ran Haven. Now maybe that town can be the place Will and I were once proud of."

"From what I saw there wasn't much ta be proud of."

Abigail looked to the door and smiled at the longhaired man standing there. "You're probably right there, Mr. Tanner, but now Burke's out of the way we just might get some real law in Haven. Maybe that Judge Travis you told me about could find someone to become sheriff in Haven. I'm sure the people in town are ready for some real law."

"Burke and his men k...killed a lot of people, V...Vin," Larabee rasped.

"Chris? Ya know who I am?"

"Of course I do. Who else gets away with calling me Cowboy?" Larabee smiled weakly at his friend. "G...gonna shoot you for t...that someday."

"I'll leave you boys to talk," Abigail said. "Chris?" She waited for him to look at her again. "Feel up to some broth?"

"Think so," Larabee told her.

"Mr. Tanner, can I get you some coffee?"

"Yes please, Ma'am," Tanner said as he slid into the chair the woman vacated. "had me worried there for a while, Cowboy," the sharpshooter grinned as Larabee tried to look fierce. "Sorry, Chris, it ain't workin'. You look like yer blushin' from head ta foot."

"Shut up, Vin," Larabee smiled in spite of the pull it caused to his healing skin. He saw the thumb shaped bruise on Tanner's throat and reached up to touch it. "S...sorry," he muttered tiredly.

"Ain't nothin' ta be sorry for. Ya weren't yerself when this happened. Hell ya didn't even know it was me."

"Thought you were Fowler. I w...wanted to strangle the life from you."

Tanner rubbed at his throat. "Good thing ya were so weak or I'd probably have a permanent Larabee choker around my..."

"Scrawny neck," Larabee finished. The two men smiled and felt the silence stretch out.

"Thought ya were dead, Chris. Young feller in town told us the sheriff hung ya?"

Larabee's eyes met the trackers as he spoke, "he was going to, Vin. The son of a bitch framed me for murder and convinced the people in Haven they shouldn't wait for Judge Wilcox. I don't know if he knew Wilcox died three or four years ago, but I think maybe he did and that's why he wouldn't wait for the judge. Wilcox was a hard man, but he was fair. He'd've sent the telegram to you guys and Judge Travis to verify my story. Burke couldn't afford to take that chance. He needed the 'murderer' dead and I was the quickest method to do that," Larabee coughed again and turned onto his right side. He grimaced as his arm came in contact with the bed, but remained in that position.

"How're you feeling, Chris?" Jackson asked as he joined the two men in the room.

Larabee forced a weak imitation of his cocky grin to his face and spoke softly. "I'm fine, Nathan." He was rewarded by Jackson's smile and knew the healer appreciated his attempt at humor.

"Glad to hear it," Jackson smiled as Tanner moved out of the way so he could examine his patient. He placed a hand on the blond's forehead and smiled. "Temperature's coming down a bit. Any pain?"

"I'm f...fine," Larabee hissed as Jackson examined the broken blisters on his shoulders.

"Now, Son, you need to be honest with Mr. Jackson. He can't do his job if he doesn't know the truth," Abigail warned.

Larabee couldn't help but smile at the woman. "S...sorry," he mumbled.

"Well?" Jackson asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Hell..."

"Chris!"

"Sorry, Abby," he apologized, glad his sunburned skin would hide the heated flush he felt rising to his cheeks. He scowled as Jackson and Tanner exchanged sly smiles. He knew he'd never hear the end of this.

"Now how's the pain?" Abigail asked.

"It's not good right now," he answered sheepishly.

"I've got some laudanum for you, Chris. It should help," Jackson explained as he readied a mild douse of the drug. He held it in front of the blond and watched as he grudgingly took it.

"Okay, Son, it's time for you to have some broth," she sat in the chair and went to feed him.

"I can do it myself," he rasped.

"Yeah, you probably could, but if you spilled it we'd have to change the sheets and I don't have any clean ones. Now you don't want these old hands to have to wash linen at this hour of the night do you?" Tanner and Jackson watched in amazement as the woman chose the perfect words to ensure Larabee's cooperation.

Chris drank the broth and eased back on the pillows. He felt a cloth wash over his face and mumbled thanks. He slowly drifted towards sleep as Jackson changed the Osha water. The cough was slowly easing, but the healer wanted to make sure he kept on top of everything. He felt the forehead again before turning to meet the tracker's worried eyes.

"The fever's coming down, Vin. It's not gone, but it's getting better. I'm gonna put the stitches in his arm tomorrow."

"I'm gonna sit with him for a while, Nathan. Mrs. Newman, ya look like ya could use some rest as well."

"You saying I look my age, Mr. Tanner?" she asked and laughed at the blush that rose to his cheeks.

"Ah, no, Ma'am, that ain't what I m...meant at all," the sharpshooter stammered.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I know how I must look. I'm going to follow my own advice and sleep for the next ten hours or so. You boys help yourselves to anything you need."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Jackson watched the woman leave the room. He could see Wilmington, Standish, Sanchez and Dunne watching them and knew they'd been awake the whole time.

"Vin's taking the first shift. The rest of you get on back to bed or none of us'll be able to relieve him," Jackson ordered.

Buck was the last to turn away. His eyes met those of the tracker and he smiled. There was no one else he'd rather entrust with Chris Larabee's care than the man seated beside the back. _'Watch his back, Vin,'_ he thought as he walked back to his makeshift bed.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Larabee opened his eyes and groaned as his skin tingled. He felt someone gently rubbing something into his skin and he watched the woman seated beside the bed. She didn't seem to know he was awake and he studied her face. There were few wrinkles present and again he saw the beauty in the calm face. He couldn't suppress the groan as her hands came in contact with the blistered area of his shoulders.

"Sorry, Son, I'm almost done."

"I'm okay. Just wasn't ready for it." His voice was still raspy and she knew he was far from well. Despite the diminishing fever he was still shivering and she knew it would be a long time before the heat of the sunburn left his body.

"Would you like some water?" she asked.

"Y...yeah," he groaned as he tried to pull himself up in the bed.

"You really are a stubborn man," she said in exasperation.

"Is he giving you any trouble, Mrs. Newman?" Wilmington asked, a smile on his face as he crossed the distance from the door.

"Is he always too stubborn to ask for help."

"Stubborn. Mule headed..." he looked at the two people as the laughed. "What'd I miss?"

"I know why Chris and I get along so well. My Will used to call me stubborn and mule headed," Abigail laughed.

"You're a wonderful lady, Abby," Larabee told her.

"That may be, but you're still stubborn." She passed the glass to him and watched him slowly sip the water.

"Thanks," he said as he passed it back.

"You're welcome. Feel up to eating anything?"

"Broth?" he asked disinterestedly.

"What about some fruit. I've got a couple of jars of fruit in the cupboard. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Larabee answered as Jackson, Sanchez and Standish entered the room.

"Chris, I need to put stitches into that shoulder."

"Hell, Nathan..."

"I heard that," Abigail's voice came from the other room.

"Sorry," Larabee apologized and shook his head.

"Okay, Chris, I've got some laudanum here for you and some Willow Bark tea. You've nearly got this fever beaten, but I want to make sure it doesn't come back."

The gunslinger took the laudanum and sipped at the tea. he knew what was coming and tried to make the tea last as long as he could. The cup was removed as soon as he took the final sip.

"Alright, Chris, I need you on your left side. Buck, Josiah, I need you to hold him still for me. Ezra, stay close in case I need you."

"I shall remain in this position, Mr. Jackson."

"Ez?"

"Yes, Mr Larabee," Standish asked.

"Got your flask?"

"Yes, he does, but you're not getting any. Okay, Chris, I'm all set."

Wilmington and Sanchez held him on his left side and watched as Jackson put in stitch after stitch. They could feel the lean body shaking under their hands, but the man held his position.

Chris stayed on his side, breathing heavily, trying to suppress the cough he felt building in his chest. He knew he had to remain still as the needle bit into his tender flesh. He bit his cracked lip and tasted blood in his mouth. He could hear Sanchez, Wilmington and Standish talking to him, but couldn't understand their words. All he knew was the agony of the needle as again and again it sank into his shoulder.

"That's it, Chris. All done," Jackson said as he took the clean bandage from the conman. "Mrs. Newman is here with your breakfast. So you feel up to eating it?"

Larabee trembled as they turned him onto his back. His stomach churned and he felt the water he drank earlier come up in his throat. His eyes opened wide as pain lanced through his chest. He sat forward as the basin was placed before him and he vomited into the clean bowl.

"N...not right now, Nate," he finally answered as he lay back in the bed. He drifted towards sleep as the laudanum finally took the edge off the pain.

"Let him sleep," Jackson ordered and motioned everyone out of the room.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

For the next seventy-two hours Chris Larabee continued to sleep most of the time. He'd wake long enough to eat, drink, take whatever they forced on him and slowly drift back to sleep.

The six men and one woman tended his every need. They cooled him down when his fever returned. They fed him when he was too weak to do it himself. They talked to him and soothed his nightmares when they returned to haunt him.

On the morning of the forth day since Jackson put the stitches in his arm Chris opened his eyes to bright morning sunlight shining through the window. He looked at the chair beside his bed, not surprised to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

"Mornin', Cowboy," Tanner greeted his friend, glad to see the green eyes were lucid for the first time in days.

"Vin? How'd you get here?" he asked confusedly.

"We got in six days ago, Chris. Ya've been pretty out of it most of the time. How da ya feel?"

"Tired. Weak as a new born pony. Vin, Pony?"

"Relax, he's back in Four Corners. Yosemite's probably spoilin' him."

Larabee's eyebrows narrowed as he asked, "how'd he get back there?"

"Kid by the name of Jamie Warren found him caught in some brush. He took him home ta his father and they came ta Four Corners for supplies. He showed me where he found Pony and his father told us about the town of Haven."

"I never want to see that town again," Larabee mused.

"I can understand that. The people there weren't real friendly. We did get some help from a fella who couldn't talk. JD used some kinda hand signals and we found out the sheriff arrested ya. Thought we was too late when he said they took ya out ta the hangin' tree."

"Thought I was gonna die there, Vin. I knew I had to get away or they'd kill me," Larabee coughed and held his hands to his chest. It still hurt, but not the same type of knifing pain it was before. His arm felt stiff, but also lacked the throbbing pain. He could see skin peeling off his arms and chest and rubbed his fingers against it.

"No scratching, Chris," Tanner warned.

"Damn chest is itching."

"I heard that, Son," Abigail smiled as she joined the two men in the room.

"Well it is," Larabee returned her smile. He owed his life to this woman and knew he'd never be able to repay that debt.

"That may be, but you're still not allowed to scratch at it. Relax for a few minutes and I'll put some more Aloe on it. That should help."

"Better do as she says, Cowboy. I think she's stronger than you are," Tanner grinned at his friend.

"You got that right, Mr. Tanner. I can whip him good if he misbehaves. Now you get on out with the others and eat breakfast before the others eat it all."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tanner smiled. "She makes the best flapjacks."

"Bring me a stack, Tanner," Larabee ordered sharply.

"You're not getting any flap jacks just yet, Chris. As soon as I'm done with this I'll get you some broth and a little peppermint tea."

"Rather have the..."

"Flapjacks. I hear ya, but the answer is still no."

"You're as bad as Nathan!"

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment."

"Shoot!"

"No gun, sorry," she shrugged her shoulders, smiled and pulled back the blanket. She spread the aloe over his rough skin and smiled at the young man who meant so much to her. She owed him her life and that was a debt she'd never be able to repay. For now she would have to be content with helping him get his strength back.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

A week passed before Chris Larabee was strong enough to get out of bed. he was eating real food now and agreed with the other men that Abigail Newman was the best cook in country. They made her blush with their praise, and each man saw the beauty hidden behind her age. This was a woman who'd lived most of her life in the west, buried her husband and watched her sons leave to lead their own lives.

It was late in the evening and Chris was lying in the bed. Josiah, JD, and Buck had left for Four Corners earlier that day. They'd be stopping by Haven to let the townspeople know they'd be needing a new sheriff and offer to have Judge Travis contact them about getting real law into the town.

Chris heard the front door open and knew who it was. He slid his legs over the edge of the bed. Most of the dry skin was gone now, leaving in its place new pink skin. Nathan still insisted they rub Aloe into it in spite of Chris grousing that his skin was soft like a woman. This brought a smile to Abigail's face and he knew he was being mule headed again. He reached for the pair of blue jeans and pulled them on. They were a little big for him, but a belt kept them on his slender hips. He pulled on the soft flannel shirt, but left the buttons undone. Both items belonged to Will Newman, but Abigail insisted he have them. He slowly made his way out of the room, stepping lightly so as not to awaken the others. He knew Tanner was awake in spite of the darkness. He raised his hand to his mouth in an effort to tell the tracker to be quiet.

Chris opened the door and stepped onto the porch. He heard soft sobs from the swing and moved to sit beside the woman. He reached out and wrapped his left arm around her, drawing her close in the cool night air. He felt her hand reach out and clasp his right one softly.

"Thank you, Chris," she whispered.

"Anytime, Abby. Feel like telling me what's wrong?" He waited patiently, knowing she'd talk if that's what she felt like doing. He was a private man and respected when others felt the same way.

"We would've been married forty three years today. Will loved this house and he carried me over the threshold each and every year on this date. It may seem like a silly thing, but for me it one of the things he did to show his love. He was a quiet man and rarely put his feelings into words. It was the little things he'd do that showed me just how much he cared for me," she sighed and felt his hand wipe the tears from her eyes. "We shared a cup of tea in this swing every night before he died. Even when the kids were young this was our special time. We'd come out here and just gaze at the stars. Sometimes we'd talk, but most times we just sat together. That tiny rose bush came with us when we moved her. Will laughed and said it was a puny thing and would never survive, but it did and blooms every year. The most perfect red roses you ever want to see. I put them on Will's grave every year." Again she went quiet and he thought she was finished, but her next words were whispered in the same soft tone. "We talked about our dreams and the dreams we had for our kids. We saw those dreams come true, Chris, and now I miss him so much. I'm so tired of being alone out here. I want to join my Will."

Chris heard the wistful sigh in her voice and felt her body go rigid in his arms. There was no warning, but he knew Abigail Wilson had just been granted her wish. He felt her head roll gently on his shoulder and felt the tears flow from his eyes. He sat in the swing, holding the woman close, as a falling star streaked across the sky. "You found him, didn't you, Abby?" he asked softly.

The chill seeped into his body and still he held his guardian angel in the protection of his arms. He looked at the two cups of tea cooling on the porch rail and felt the tremors rack his body. He knew in his heart she was happy now and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Abigail Newman, thank you for my life," he whispered.

"Chris?"

Larabee looked up to see the sharpshooter standing in the open door. "She's gone, Vin," he said simply.

"Who? What?"

"Abby's gone. She's dead," Larabee's voice trembled with sorrow as he held her tight against him.

"Hang on, Chris. I'll get Nathan."

"He can't help her, Vin. She's where she wanted to be now."

"Chris, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was her wish. This was their anniversary and she was ready to go. I'm gonna put her in her bed till we bury her." Larabee stood up and reached for the woman. He lifted her into his arms, feeling the tears flow from his eyes once more. He ignored the pain in his body as his strength ebbed, but this was one thing he could do for Abigail Newman and he was going to see it through. "I may not be Will, Abby, but I can carry you over the threshold one last time," he said as he walked on unsteady legs into the house, past the two men sitting on the floor and into her room. He placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead once more.

"Chris, are you alright?"

The blond turned to see his friends standing in the doorway. He knew the tears were still flowing from his eyes, but it didn't matter if they saw them. He was tired, weak and in pain, but he needed to take care of things for this woman. "I'm f...fine," he stammered and stepped towards the door. His legs gave out and he dropped to his knees. He swallowed, painfully aware of the others watching him.

"We'll take care of her, Chris. You need to lie down for a while," Jackson warned. He could see how pale the man was going.

"No, Nathan. I need to do this. You have to understand. For her. I have to."

"You will, Chris, but first you'll rest. Vin and Ezra can take care of most of the arrangements. You rest until daylight and we'll make sure you're with us when she's laid to rest."

"I assure you, Chris, we'll find the perfect resting place for the wonderful lady," Standish assured him.

"Thanks, Ezra," Larabee said as the tracker pulled him to his feet. He couldn't find the energy to argue anymore. Every ounce of his strength was used in putting one foot in front of the other. He didn't feel them ease his body to the bed or the removal of his clothes. He shivered as the blankets were drawn up over his body. He was lifted forward and something warm was pressed to his lips. He drank the warm tea not tasting the laudanum Nathan laced it with. He felt detached from what happened, yet he knew from experience that he'd more than make up for it when he woke up. His eyes drifted shut and he slept.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

Chris lay back against the pillows and kept his eyes closed. Abigail Newman's smiling face was all he could see. Her dry wit and easy charm made him feel warm inside. She'd helped him heal and would forever be a part of him. He opened his eyes and knew he was alone in the room. The sun shining through the window told him he'd slept longer than he planned. He remembered little about the night before except carrying Abby to her bed and saying goodbye.

He sat forward in the bed and slid his legs over the side. The pain was still there, but it was overshadowed by the sadness in his heart. He reached for the jeans and pulled them on. The flannel shirt soon followed and his trembling fingers buttoned it. He pulled on a pair of wool socks and found the soft moccasins Abigail had given him the day before. He looked at the intricate detail and traced the lines with his finger. These were a gift he'd always have to remind him of this precious woman. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Vin Tanner enter the room. He forced his emotions aside and pulled the moccasins on his feet.

"How are ya feein'?" the sharpshooter asked softly.

"I'm okay, Vin. Did you guys find a place for A...Abby?"

"There's a grave up on the hill. It's shaded by trees an' surrounded by the purtiest wildflowers you ever saw, Chris. There's a fence around it and it looks like she's been tendin' it since he was put there. There's a cross there says William Newman."

"He was her husband. We'll bury her next to him."

"Ezra and me already dug it."

Larabee swallowed deeply, holding his body rigid as he stood up. "Show me where it is, Vin."

Tanner watched his friend and in spite of the blank look on the gunslinger's face, knew he was keeping it all inside. He stood up and walked out of the room, knowing the lean blond would want to see her final resting place.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

As the sun began its final journey down the sky four men stood beside a newly covered grave. The pale blond held two red roses in his hand as he watched Tanner drive the cross into the ground beside its twin. He read the words carved into the cross, words he'd placed there himself.

**Abigail Newman**

**Beloved wife**

**Cherished mother**

**Guardian angel**

Larabee swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to form his thoughts into words. "Lord, I know I don't have a right to ask, but I'm gonna ask anyway. Abigail Newman is in your hands now and I'd appreciate it if you took good care of her. She's probably with her Will now and I know they'll be happy together. I'm not much for words, but I want to thank you for giving me the chance to know her. She's a good woman, Lord, and deserves happiness. T...take care of her..." his voice trailed off as he knelt between the two graves. He placed a rose on each and silently said his final goodbye to the woman who saved his life. Tears formed in his eyes and he did nothing to stop them. He felt no shame at showing this side of himself. He had no idea how long he knelt there, but a hand on his shoulder told him it was time to go.

"Thank you, Abby," he whispered as he stood up and lead the others away from the graves.

**M7M7M7M7M7M7M7**

They stayed at Abigail's farm for two more days. Jackson wanted them to wait a little longer and give the gunslinger more time to regain his strength, but Larabee refused.

Chris spent the two days searching through the piles of letters in a small box he'd found in her closet. He found two letters and knew they were from her sons. He sat up half the night forming his thoughts into words and putting them on paper. He explained to both men how their mother died peacefully and that he'd buried her beside their father. He told them she was his hero and how she'd saved his life. He called her his Guardian Angel and told them he'd forever be grateful for the kindness she'd shown a complete stranger. He sealed the identical letters in envelopes and addressed them to William Newman Jr. and Paul Newman. He would telegram them from Haven before leaving for Four Corners and tell them about her death, but the letters were his way of making it seem more personal.

"Are you ready ta go, Chris?"

Larabee looked up from the letters to see Vin Tanner standing in the door. "I'm fine, Vin.. Where're Ezra and Nathan?"

"Outside with the horses. Nathan says if'n yer not out in two minutes he's gonna make us stay 'ere fer another two or three days." The tracker smiled as his friend hurried out the door. He knew Larabee had good memories of this house, but it was also a reminder of another loss in his life. He followed the gunslinger out the door and closed it softly behind him. He stopped and shook his head as Abigail's soft voice seemed to float on the wind.

'_Take care of him, Mr. Tanner!'_

'_I will!_' he thought as he moved to follow the others. Chris was already mounted on the sheriff's horse and was looking towards the hill. Tanner knew he couldn't see the graves from here, but he had a feeling Larabee was saying goodbye once more.

"Take care of her, Will," he whispered and somehow knew the man was doing just that. He smiled at the thought of Will carrying Abby over a new threshold. He sighed heavily and knew someday he'd be doing the same thing with Sarah and Adam. Until then he was content to be part of the family formed by the six men he rode with. A silent tear slipped from his eyes and he smiled as he turned the unfamiliar horse away from the small farm. They'd make sure someone from town looked after the animals until Abby's sons made the final arrangements.

"You ready, Chris?" Jackson asked.

Larabee smiled and pushed his black hat down over his eyes. He'd been shocked when Standish came back from Haven the day before with his clothes, gun belt and hat. Standish had gone to telegram Josiah and the others they'd be leaving for home the next day. His colt was resting in its holster and he felt whole once more. A cocky grin spread over his face as he said, "Let's ride!"

The three men with him smiled and followed the man away from the farm. They knew he'd have good and bad memories of his time here, but the healing was on the way and The Magnificent Seven were whole once more.

THE END!!!!!!! 

TBC


End file.
